Requiem for a Dream
by akary kinomoto
Summary: "Caballos a un mismo ritmo que viajan a un solo objetivo, el metal que cargan se escucha con cada movimiento, todos se dirigen a un choque inevitable. Los dados ya han caído, ¿Cuál es tu fortuna?"
1. Prologo

_«El transcurso del tiempo es algo curioso, diferente para cada persona, cada cosa, cada lugar, cada historia._

 _Hay historias que con el pasar de los años se vuelven leyendas, y luego cuentos, para finalmente ser olvidadas y dejadas atrás. Historias que no deberían de borrarse, y que siempre tendrían que estar presentes, pues el pasado es la base del presente, y olvidar implica repetir los mismos errores»._

* * *

 **Requiem for a Dream.**

 **Prologo.**

Todas las personas poseen animales protectores, seres de luz que para bien o para mal guían nuestro andar, pero, estos no son posibles de ser vistos por simples ojos humanos. Sin embargo, en la antigüedad habían personas que eran capaces de materializarlos, y hacerlos visibles a todos, mostrando la fortaleza de los mismos, y siendo utilizados para proteger a sus seres queridos. Éstas personas poseían a su vez poderes increíbles, capaces de dominar la materia en sus miles de elementos, eran llamados: «Elementales».

Siglos atrás, en épocas donde las personas tenían mayor contacto con la naturaleza, dónde uno no podía sobrevivir sin el otro, dónde la tierra era gobernada por reyes; un guerrero salvó a un reino, demostrando el poder y el peligro que representaban los elementales a los reyes, con el miedo y el ansia de poder tan juntos, el reino salvado ordenó capturar a todo elemental sin importar la edad, sin importar el medio, con el fin de formar un ejército, y de ese modo gobernar sobre los otros.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que los demás reinos empezaran a hacer lo mismo, con la idea de salvarse de la codicia de los otros. Por lograr sus fines, existieron guerras, traiciones, hipocresía y demás por gobernar. Los elementales dejaron de considerarse personas para ser esclavos, y luego ser considerados armas letales.

Todo elemental pertenecía a un ejército, aun contra su voluntad, pues era bien sabido que si un elemental deseaba escapar era transformado en un ser cruel sin sentimientos, un asesino sin escrúpulos u honor, un «Espectro». Los protectores eran tocados por esta oscuridad y llevados a las sombras, volviéndose seres abominables….

Durante ese tiempo, tres reinos se proclamaron como los más fuertes. El reino de los Kanzaki, el reino de los Kazahana y el reino de los Margarite. Siendo los dos primeros los más fuertes.

Es en esa época que inicia esta historia…


	2. Escape

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, bueno, algunos sí xD...pero la mayoría son propiedad de Sunrise._

 **Nota:** Previo a la lectura. Escritura normal, es el presente. _En cursiva_ , el pasado, y en _cursiva_ y "entre comillas", es un pensamiento.

 **Requiem for a Dream.**

 **Cap. 1.** **Escape.**

Las pisadas eran notorias en cada momento, corría a alta velocidad mientras un grito se escuchaba a lo lejos. Su velocidad ascendía a cada momento y de repente un deslice de sus pies para evitar caer a un acantilado que no fue visto sino hasta cuando se encontraba demasiado cerca, apenas logró detenerse lo suficiente para quedar cerca del abismo. Elevó su vista y observó el paisaje que frente a si se pintaba. Imponentes montañas eran elevadas, aquellas que conformaban la cordillera que dividía los dos reinos, aquello que separaba su libertad de su esclavitud. Los bosques, conocidos como los bosques encantados, de donde nadie lograba escapar eran los que tenía que lograr pasar, el precio a pagar para salir de esa pesadilla que por tantos años la había estado atormentando.

—¡Por aquí! —Escuchó a sus espaldas, reconociendo a sus perseguidores.

—Vamos Duran, tenemos que seguir —susurró a su lobo, el cual montaba, para que éste siguiera su corrida hacia un camino que se erguía para poder pasar aquel abismo y llegar a los bosques.

Retornaron su escape, rogando porque no hubiesen perdido demasiada ventaja.

Mientras corrían se escucharon alas surcar el cielo, y entonces supo que si no lograba llegar al bosque rápido, todo su esfuerzo habría sido inútil. Apresuró el paso, Duran corría a alta velocidad mientras la chica sobre él lo sujetaba con fuerza. No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de su entrada a aquel lugar, solo se alegró al sentir la sobra del primer árbol, siendo cobijada su presencia por muchos más, provocando que fuera imposible que los buscadores por cielo dieran con su paradero.

Unas horas de largo viaje dentro de aquel bosque lleno de árboles antiguos y decidió que era tiempo de un descanso, bajó de su amigo, y este se sentó cerca del río que cruzaba frente a ellos para beber agua, ella en cambio, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Un viaje bastante largo —susurró mientras observaba los ojos de su compañero en los suyos —Gracias.

El lobo se acercó, le lamio la mejilla y posó su enorme cabeza en el regazo de la joven. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse mutuamente. Eran protector y elemental después de todo.

—Podemos estar una hora aquí amigo, pero me temo que tendremos que retornar pronto nuestro andar —notificó al lobo blanco de azulinos ojos, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza— He sabido que estos bosques han sido el ocaso de muchas vidas —contaba—. Aun si ese no fuera el caso, quedarnos sería tentar a la suerte —siguió, y entonces el lobo se transformó a su forma de perro casero, disminuyendo considerablemente su tamaño, y lamió la mano que le prodigaba de aquella caricia— no podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí —dijo con lamento, sus ojos verdes miraban con tranquilidad el bosque que les rodeaba— ellos tienen rastreadores consigo —sus ojos dejaron de vagar por el pasto que invitaba a un descanso placentero bajo la sombra de los gentiles árboles que se movían tranquilamente ante la pequeña brisa que surgía—. Yo velaré tu sueño —murmuró ante su amigo que descansaba, el más que nadie requería descanso, si no fuera por él ahora mismo ella estaría en una guerra sin sentido. —Solo te tengo a ti —fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que sus ojos inevitablemente se cerraran.

 _Estaba en medio de una enorme arena de batalla, frente así, los ojos iracundos de la que había sido su mejor amiga, aquellos ojos cafés ahora carentes de luz la miraban._

— _Akane_ — _susurró en medio de aquella batalla_ — _¿Qué diablos te hicieron?_ — _preguntó al no poder creer que la persona con la que combatía fuera la misma amiga con la que había crecido, ella que era casi su hermana, ahora la veía como desconocida. A pesar de que Natsuki fuera por mucho más poderosa que ella, su descuido al intentar recuperar a su amiga había provocado heridas que ahora bañaban de sangre la espada de su compañera._

— _No es necesario que lo sepas Kuga, pero ahora tengo tanto poder, deberías dejar de reusarte a la transformación_ — _aquel término había sido utilizado por todos los elementales que conformaban el ejército del reino de los Kanzaki, para hacer referencia a una reunión en la que un elemental entraba, pero regresaba como un espectro. Un ser poderoso, pero sin sentimientos, que solo obedecía órdenes, lleno de codicia y crueldad. Capaz de matar a cualquiera, aun sus seres queridos por el simple placer de hacerlo._

 _Su amiga había sido llamada luego de un intento de escape con su amado, y terminó en la transformación, misma que el rey había ordenado para las más poderosas capitanas de su ejército, entre ellas, Natsuki. Quien al negarse había tenido que enfrentarse a muerte con la que era su mejor amiga, su hermana._

— _Tú odias eso._

— _No, es genial_ — _Una sonrisa que rayaba la locura cruzó el rostro de la castaña_ _¾_ _Vamos Natsuki, seamos hermanas de nuevo_ — _rogó, más la peliazul sabía aquella ya no era más su hermana, no había cura para los espectros, ella solo quería ver sufrir a la morena y trataba de persuadirla con actitudes que antes eran llenas de inocencia._

— _Yo soy enemiga de este estúpido reino._

— _Comprendo_ — _Su mirada mostró tristeza, más sus labios sonrieron_ — _Es perfecto, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba matarte_ — _dijo mientras sujetaba su arma y en un movimiento vertical le atacaba._

— ¡NO! —gritó mientras se levantaba agitadamente de su descanso, en el cual había caído sin darse cuenta, y tocaba su pecho. Duran inmediatamente se levantó y colocó a su lado, mientras la morena derramaba lágrimas al recordar aquel momento de desesperación.

Tardó varios minutos en estabilizar su respiración.

—Aun no logro superarlo —confesó con pesar— Supongo que es una herida de guerra que nunca curara —susurró. Mientras recorría inconsciente con sus dedos la venda que ahora tapaba una herida abierta que estaba manchando de sangre la misma.

Duran se transformó nuevamente en un enorme lobo, ella se levantó y lo montó, ambos vieron hacia el río— Si lo seguimos atravesaremos las montañas —dijo, recordando los mapas que tuvo a su alcance al ser la mejor estratega— lo compartimos con el otro reino —aclaró, más para sí que para su amigo que ahora iniciaba una carrera siguiendo el río.

Adentrándose cada vez más, una mujer apareció frente a ella, provocando que Duran detuviera sus pasos, y una punzada de dolor llegara a la peliazul, el efecto de la droga que impedía que sintiera dolor de la reciente herida se estaba pasando, y eso de por si era malo.

—Este camino ha sido sellado —habló la joven encapuchada.

—Solicito permiso para pasar.

—No puede hacerlo, esta sellado para aquellos que pertenecen a la casa de los Kanzaki.

—Yo no pertenezco más a esa casa —dijo, mientras ante los ojos de esa extraña, rompía su chaqueta en el hombro donde se encontraba la marca del reino al cual ahora traicionaba—. Solo buscó escapar de ese maldito lugar.

— ¿Por qué debería dejar entrar a quien ha estado en los ejércitos de ese que llama su enemigo? ¿Por qué te permitiría ir más allá de este bosque cuando tus manos están llenas de sangre inocente? —preguntó, primero sorprendida ante la osada acción de la joven que montaba al enorme lobo, y después dudosa.

—Tú eres una guardiana del bosque —afirmó, mientras la encapuchada asentía— entonces debes ser capaz de ver los corazones de las personas, y diferenciar la verdad de la mentira. —Completó mientras descendía de su lobo que la veía extrañado— mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, fui capitana del ejercito del que ahora nomino mi enemigo, más no fue por voluntad, la mayoría hemos sido obligados a manchar nuestras manos para sobrevivir, admito que muchas veces no hubo fuerza física que obligara a mis manos a blandir la espada contra personas que no habían cometido mal alguno más que decir la verdad de la crueldad del rey, cuyo reino era dueño de su hogar.

La encapuchada la veía acercarse, pero el aura de la capitana no provocaba en ella miedo alguno, aun cuando desenvaino su espada.

—Pero he decidido cambiar eso, no quiero que mis manos estén llenas de sangre solo por el placer que provoca a otros, no buscaré acallar la verdad y protegeré a los inocentes con el fin de redimir mi pecado— La joven capitana se arrodilló ante la encapuchada y le ofreció su espada—. Pero si cree que haré un mal, si mi escape solo traerá malestar al pueblo, si mi solicitud trae consigo las malas acciones, y el deseo de sangre, entonces no merezco vivir, y le pediré que tome mi vida— A su espalda escuchó el gruñido de Duran cuando la encapuchada tomo su espada. Mas se tranquilizó al ver que la otra persona soltaba la espada y esta caía al suelo.

—Yo no tomo vidas capitana —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque— tome su espada, tiene usted mi permiso para pasar, más le advierto que el juramento que me ha hecho en este momento debe cumplirlo —advirtió la figura— y veo su protector la estima mucho, debe ser entonces una persona de honor… eso espero —Lo último lo susurró mientras se desvanecía.

La capitana recogió su espada y volvió a envainarla. Regreso con su amigo, y lo montó. No sin provocarle una nueva punzada de dolor.

—Vamos, una vez atravesemos eso nada podrá alcanzarnos —dijo aun dudando de sus palabras mientras su protector iniciaba la marcha.

* * *

Entró al salón totalmente acelerado, no quería que su rey se enojara. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló solo con una pierna, y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. Bajo ninguna circunstancia levantó la vista puesto que: _"Nadie de su clase podía ver a los ojos a la realeza"._

— Mi lord, no hay rastros de la capitana Kuga.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, aquella voz era ronca, imponente, con rastros de soberbia.

—Sí señor.

— Creo que —interrumpió la voz de una mujer, una sensual voz que de seguro hipnotizaría a cualquiera— o la chica se hundió por el tanto metal que cargaba consigo…

— O está viva —terminó el rey, con un dedo bajo su barbilla, sopesando las opciones.

— Es poco probable que Higurashi-san haya fallado.

— Pero es muy seguro que la capitana Kuga la haya engañado, si su cuerpo no aparece por algo será —comentó aun pensativo— ¿no han encontrado algunas huellas?

— Me temo que no mi lord.

— Bueno, si tanto dudas, envía a una de las elementales, cualquiera podría cazarle.

— No —declaró con una voz determinante— no la subestimare, tráeme a las cinco mejores —ordenó al lacayo arrodillado¾ y hazlo rápido.

— Si señor —exclamó, encaminándose a la salida, aunque claro no sin antes dar la debida reverencia al rey.

— ¿No crees que con una elemental bastaría? —preguntó aproximándose a la luz, dejando ver algo más que su simple silueta. La dueña de aquella voz era hermosa, poseía ojos de un tono verde claro, su cabello rosado recogido en un moño, con una figura bien proporcionada, sus facciones eran muy delicadas, su forma de andar era comparable a la sensualidad de su voz, mantenía siempre un porte elegante. Aquella mujer se acercaba lentamente al rey.

— Kuga Natsuki era una capitana de las de más alto rango, no puedo mandar a una simple elemental, eso sería malgasto de recursos. No —dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez negando con la cabeza— tiene que ser de las mejores, de las guardianas más fuertes.

— Su alteza —llamó el sirviente tras la puerta, aquella había sido una pregunta implícita.

— Pasa.

— Señor, las guardianas —terminando de decir aquello, entraron cinco mujeres, todas ellas encapuchadas, ataviadas en túnicas negras, con la insignia del reino Kanzaki, un león de fuego.

— Guardianas —dijo poniéndose de pie el rey, todas las mujeres se encontraban arrodilladas, cada una con un número en su hombro, lo que indicaba quien era la más poderosa. Camino alrededor de ellas— Una elemental de las más fuertes ha desaparecido —advirtió— Y deseo encontrarla, quiero que descubran si su muerte es algo real, o si esta persona ha escapado —y cuando llegó a la que, el número le indicaba, era la más fuerte, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo levantarse— Y deseo que seas tú quien descubra esto —ordenó— si está viva, mátala y tráeme su cuerpo.

— Ara, será para mí un placer —respondió aquella chica, cuyos ojos eran de tonalidad negra.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Bueno, ¡he regresado! Y les presento una historia que fue de las primeras que escribí, y una de mis favoritas, claro, no esta completa pero lo estará. A diferencia de las anteriores, esta vez el ShizNat no será tan rápido, así que sean pacientes (están advertidos)._

 _Entonces, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la siguiente publicación, estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios. n.n_

 _PD: De antemano me disculpo por los errores ortográficos o gramáticos que puedan encontrar._


	3. Desconocida

**Requiem for a Dream.**

 **Cap. 2.** **Desconocida.**

Habían pasado dos días en aquel bosque, el cual habían recorrido a una velocidad vertiginosa debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba la salud de la peliazul, agobiados por la idea de haberse perdido, y estando próximos a tirar la toalla, dar la vuelta y afrontar cualquier castigo que les esperase por parte del enemigo, una enorme luz los golpeó, al acercarse contemplaron maravillados la belleza del pueblo que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo reino, tierras que habían sido olvidadas por considerarse malditas.

—No sé a quién pertenecía este reino —aceptó— pero nadie lo ha invadido, así que es una garantía de seguridad.

Natsuki bajó de su compañero de forma trastabillante, y este se volvió a su forma de perro casero manteniéndose apegado a ella. Ambos caminaron al lado del otro, las personas los veían entre alegres y preocupados. Ella omitió aquello, y siguió su andar hasta una casa que decía "Hotel", vio la entrada y notó con tristeza que el dueño tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, aquel no era un lugar para quedarse, y no tenía deseos de resguardar su vida de ataques misteriosos mientras se daba un merecido descanso. La peliazul se alejó de aquel lugar y caminó un poco hasta que un mareo la atacó.

Tocó con cuidado su pecho y vio con preocupación cómo la sangre manchaba sus ropajes, de un momento a otro el mareo fue demasiado para mantenerse en pie, llamó a su amigo y entonces, se desmayó.

 **En otro lugar bastante cercano.**

Era una mañana hermosa, la luz del sol era tenue y suave, el aire soplaba con fuerza anunciando las épocas navideñas que se acercaban. Estando en su cuarto podía ver con toda claridad el llano que se expandía ante sí, la pequeña bolsa la tenía preparada, como todas las mañanas, y como todas las mañanas, su misión era salir sin que nadie la descubriera. Bajó lentamente por las escaleras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sabía de antemano que si despertaba a los demás inquilinos no podría cumplir su cometido de ir al lago. Mucho tiempo había pasado intentado convencer a estas personas de que no era un lugar peligroso, pero ellos, regidos por las etiquetas que mandaban todas las clases sociales del reino, consideraban que el hecho que una dama se bañara en un lago era por mucho deshonroso, por lo que a su idea le respondieron con un completo "no" y un "ni se te ocurra ir". Por eso era mejor que no se enteraran de nada.

Lo único que llevaba consigo era una maleta con toallas y ropas extras. Saliendo por la cocina, que extrañamente se encontraba vacía, se apresuró a recorrer el llano y llegar hacia el bosque, hasta que por ir viendo hacia atrás choco con alguien.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—le preguntó al verla con la maleta. Aquella era una mujer alta, con cabellos naranja, unos ojos color lila, piel algo bronceada, y un cuerpo bastante atractivo ataviado en una túnica color roja.

— A dar un paseo—contestó mientras intentaba ponerse a la altura de su amiga, pero siendo ésta más alta resultaba un tanto imposible.

— No me digas que otra vez iras al lago—dijo y la miro detenidamente.

— Bien, no te lo diré—le respondió con una sonrisa que declaraba cuál era su intención.

— Solo ten cuidado quieres, y ¡ven antes del medio día!—exclamó mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle pasar.

— Gracias Mai—dijo tratando de contener la euforia de que le permitiera ir, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

— Espero que no te metas en problemas—susurró en lo que observaba a la princesa viajar hacia el bosque.

Podía disfrutar de la calidez del sol en su rostro, siempre le habían gustado las cosas que tuvieran que ver con la naturaleza, deseaba fervientemente algún día poder cumplir su sueño de tener muchas aventuras que la llevasen a lugares lejanos. Pero su familia era demasiado culta y poco abierta a las cosas nuevas, ellos se guiaban por las etiquetas y el qué dirán de los demás. Por ello se sentía reprimida, para ella era una prisión el tener que estar en constantes fiestas con personas poco agradables y muy superficiales. Sentía que el único lugar donde podía liberarse de todo era ese lago, que desde que lo había encontrado en un impulso de querer escapar se había transformado en su lugar seguro.

Se sentía en un mundo donde nadie lograba entenderla, nadie más que Mai y su hermana Fumi. Mai era su amiga desde que tenía diez años, solo ella le conocía lo suficiente para enterarse de lo que le pasaba. Hacia un par de años que se habían vuelto a encontrar luego de un año de estar separadas, puesto que Mai estaba destinada a ser la hechicera del reino, por ello se la habían llevado, para que completara su entrenamiento. Su hermana Fumi era una persona cariñosa con ella, siempre jugaban y se entendían, pero tenían un tema que las hacía reñir, Fumi era como los demás de la familia, le importaba bastante la sociedad, y no compartía su amor por la naturaleza. Pero eso era normal, después de todo era a Fumi a quien le heredarían el reino, siendo ella la mayor y siendo esa la tradición. Por su parte estaba feliz por ese hecho, para nada le molestaba el que fuese su hermana la próxima reina, a decir verdad, eso le aliviaba en gran medida. Sin embargo, Fumi había cambiado notoriamente desde hacía unos meses, haciendo que el tiempo que pasaran juntas dejara de existir. Ella había descubierto que la heredera al trono mantenía un aura extraña, y sus actitudes eran déspotas y crueles, eso le preocupaba en sobremanera, temía por el reino que heredaría, y por su gente.

Se encontraba caminando por el sendero oculto que la llevaría hacia el lago. Los árboles estaban ubicados a los lados del camino, y daban una gran sombra puesto que sus ramas se unían en lo alto. La brisa era refrescante, en ese ambiente se sentía totalmente relajada. En pocos minutos cruzó cerca de unos arbustos, y en media hora llegó a ese lago que surgía de un nacimiento de agua de las rocas de las montañas, el agua era tan fresca y pura, las sensaciones que sentía al estar ahí eran simplemente inigualables.

Sin embargo, se topó con algo que no estaba en sus planes, un perro blanco trataba de sacar a una joven peliazul del agua, una que se veía notoriamente herida. Corrió instintivamente a ayudar al can*, una vez lo alcanzó notó como este gruñía sin soltar a la chica.

—Tranquilo, no le haré nada —Aquello lo había susurrado de manera apacible para que entendiera que no llevaba segundas intenciones.

El lobo la observó un momento, y permitió que se acercara, con su ayuda sacaron a la peliazul del agua, entonces la joven heredera notó la herida que atravesaba el pecho de la chica inconsciente.

—Vamos —le dijo al can mientras ella intentaba levantar a la guerrera. Duran al notar el esfuerzo se transformó en lobo, Mashiro quedó sorprendida pero entendiendo que había prioridad en salvar la vida que llevaba consigo, se acercó a él, y juntos pusieron a Natsuki sobre su lomo.

Mashiro montó al lobo y a alta velocidad lo guio por el camino que minutos antes ella había recorrido, la peli-morado sujetaba a la otra joven por la cintura para evitar que cayera, pero eso provocó que sus manos se mancharan de sangre. En pocos minutos estaban frente a la cabaña de descanso de su familia. Descendió del lobo y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡MAI! —La aludida no tardó en llegar, con cara de preocupación y con respiración agitada.

—¡Mashiro! —exclamó la pelinaranja que al verla sintió su corazón salirse, primero se encontró con un enorme lobo blanco, sobre este, una chica notoriamente herida, y en el suelo, su amiga con sangre en sus manos. Ahogó un grito y corrió a su lado . ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo estoy bien, ella no —dijo señalando a la chica.

Mai quiso preguntar qué es lo que había ocurrido, pero la mirada que le dirigía Mashiro la hizo callar, y sujetar a la joven en sus manos— Voy a curarte —le susurró, mientras ante sus ojos, el lobo se volvió un perro común. Primero sorprendida, luego una seriedad desconocida se instaló en su rostro, mientras llevaba a la capitana con su magia hacia la casa.

La llevó a una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras la joven heredera limpiaba el rastro de sangre en sus manos. Cuando Mashiro quiso entrar a la habitación donde estaba Mai con la desconocida, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, eso solo quería decir que no deseaba que estuviera adentro. Volvió a ver hacia abajo y se encontró con el lobito acostado frente a la puerta, en señal de espera. Ella por su lado, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad saliera, y se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas, estiro lentamente su mano, y con algo de temor tocó al lobo, este al sentir el miedo que emanaba de la chica solo cerró sus ojos, para que ella no creyera que la quería lastimar. Ante ese gesto, Mashiro sonrió y se permitió el acariciarlo.

Solo entonces, mientras acariciaba al lobo se dio cuenta de lo imprudente de su actuar, acababa de llevar a una desconocida a su casa que bien podía ser una asesina, o una ladrona, nada le decía que aquella joven no fuera peligrosa. Un miedo atroz atravesó su pecho, más cuando estaba pensando en ir por su familia, la cual a esas alturas le sorprendía no estuvieran despiertos, Duran lamio su mejilla, aquel acto por demás tierno, logró que se relajara. Si era mala persona Mai no la hubiera ayudado. Con ese pensamiento se acomodó en el suelo.

Pasaron unas horas en la misma posición hasta que Mai abrió la puerta, encontrando a Mashiro y a Duran, atentos a sus palabras.

— Está bien—dijo, mientras Mashiro y el perrito se levantaban, Duran no espero mucho cuando ya se dirigía adentro de la habitación, pero cuando Mashiro quiso entrar Mai la detuvo— Lo siento, pero es mejor que esperes.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó con cierto temor al ver la mirada de Mai.

— Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré—le comentó sin soltar su mano. Mashiro solo asintió y la siguió para donde fuera que se dirigieran. Mai llevó a la joven por casi todo el castillo, hasta salir de el, y no contenta con ello se alejó hasta casi entrar a los bosques. Mashiro la observaba detenidamente— "¿ _Tan importante es que me tienes que sacar de la casa?"_ —pensó.

— No hay otra razón para sacarte si no fuera importante—le dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa en su amiga.

— Se suponía no ibas a leer mi mente.

— No es intencional, es algo que pasa y ya, no lo puedo detener—se defendió mientras la soltaba y miraba hacia el bosque.

— Bueno, ya me tienes aquí ¿qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó para romper el silencio que se había formado.

— Antes que nada necesito que me cuentes cómo paso—La mirada que le dirigía demostraba una seriedad poco común en su amiga.

—Si lo que me preguntas es por su herida, no lo sé —aclaró la chica— yo iba a nadar, pero de la nada me encontré con el perro tratando de sacarla del agua, aun no sé porque, pero al verla ahí solo sentí la necesidad de ayudarla —confesó.

—Eso pensé, eso que sentiste fue lo que los hechiceros conocemos como «el llamado» es una forma en que el protector le dice a la otra persona que ayude a su protegido.

— ¿Eh? —Mashiro la miraba sin comprender nada de lo que decía.

—¿Sabes quién es la persona que descansa en tu casa?—le preguntó cómo tratando de mostrar algo obvio —Mashiro negó con la cabeza—Su nombre no lo sé. Pero se me hace familiar, como si la hubiese visto en otro lado—le confesó, pero más pareciera que hablaba para sí, que con ella.

— Entonces, tú tampoco sabes quién es—afirmó, ¿la había sacado para nada?

— No, pero sí sé que es—le dijo volviéndola a ver.

— Y… ¿qué es?—titubeó con algo de miedo, pero quería salir de la duda _._

— Ella es una elemental—confesó y Mashiro entonces tomo la misma seriedad que su amiga. No conocía demasiado acerca de los elementales, tan solo que el ejército de su familia estaba formado por ellos, que eran seres crueles y despiadados, nada bueno podía salir de ellos, o al menos eso decía su familia.

— Tenemos que sacarla de la casa—dijo con la importancia que el asunto requería.

— Si, pero será cuando se recupere.

— Mai, no puedo exponer a mi familia a un peligro como ella—argumentó.

— Lo sé, pero es que ella es diferente —confesó mientras miraba el suelo.

— ¿Diferente?

— Necesito meditar, pero por favor te lo pido, deja que se recupere, y entonces la echas—rogó con su mirada.

— Está bien Mai, pero hasta que se recupere—aceptó sin ánimos.

— Bien, y mientras medito, ¿podrías cuidarla?—preguntó y sin que Mashiro respondiera se marchó. Bien, ahora tenía que cuidar de una persona que para nada le daba un buen presentimiento, y que bien podía matarla en cualquier momento.

Con pocos ánimos se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la herida. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Fumi, quien se supone no debería estar ahí, se encontraba frente a la puerta, a punto de abrirla.

— Ah, así que aquí estabas—dijo con una sonrisa extraña mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

— Fumi—Pudo articular al fin cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana alrededor de su cuello, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el cariño de ella que le pareció extraño.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mashiro? Actúas muy extraño hoy—preguntó al ver lo pálida que estaba su hermana, y como de algún modo, su abrazo no había sido totalmente aceptado.

— Nada, no me ocurre nada, es solo que es poco común verte a esta hora—respondió con total naturalidad.

— Ah pero eso es por una muy buena razón—dijo y la felicidad que desbordaba era imposible de ocultar.

— ¿Cuál es la razón?—preguntó y al hacerlo Fumi ensancho más su sonrisa.

— Te lo diré adentro—dijo y al tratar de abrir la puerta Mashiro la detuvo.

— ¿Y no puede ser aquí?—cuestionó nerviosa, cosa que le pareció extraña a Fumi.

— Claro que no, estas cosas es mejor decirlas en privado, ya deberías conocer este tipo de reglas, Mashiro Hime—comentó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, abrió la puerta. En cuanto vio a Fumi entrar sintió que el alma se le iba, pero lo extraño ocurrió que pasados unos minutos no dijo nada, entonces ella entró a la habitación, creyendo que su hermana no había dicho nada por su sorpresa. Al entrar vio a su hermana sentada en la cama, y no vio nada más, ¿dónde estaban la elemental y el cachorro? — Veo que no hay nada—comentó Fumi— Y yo que quería ver qué era lo que te hacia estar tan nerviosa.

— Eso es porque este cuarto es un desastre—aclaró mientras disimuladamente buscaba algún rastro de la chica.

— Concuerdo contigo, es un desastre, pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos—dijo, se levantó y cerca de su hermana susurró— ¡Me voy a casar!

— ¡¿Eh?!—Se sorprendió— pero… ¿Con quién? ¿Hace cuánto se comprometieron? ¿Cómo paso? —preguntó mientras era ella la que tomaba asiento y esperaba a que su hermana le explicara.

— Pues hace poco, mientras tú jugabas a las plantas yo estaba en una reunión con papá y—se detuvo maliciosamente mientras con una sonrisa decía—Reito.

— ¿Reito?—Pronunció, haciendo memoria del chico de pelo negro que cortejaba a su hermana desde que tenía memoria.

— No te parece una buena noticia—dijo Fumi mientras se entristecía lentamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si es una maravillosa noticia—declaró mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba— estoy feliz por ti—le aseguró, y con una sonrisa en su rostro preguntó— ¿para cuándo la boda?

— Pues eso todavía no lo sé, pero pronto —confirmó con una sonrisa e iba a decirle algo más, pero fue interrumpida por el llamado de una de las sirvientas que le pedía que fuera donde su padre— perdona—se disculpó mientras se marchaba. En el momento en que Fumi estaba fuera, Mashiro se acostó en la cama, pensando en la noticia que acababa de recibir, algo andaba mal con ello. Reito Kanzaki era el rey del reino vecino, y hasta donde recordaba, aquel no era un buen lugar. La complejidad de aquel compromiso la abrumó, hasta que recordó que ella aun no encontraba a la elemental. Paso buscándola por lo que restaba de la tarde, disimuladamente miraba hacia todos lados cuando se encontraba entre muchas personas, e intento escuchar los susurros de las sirvientas del palacio para ver si alguna había encontrado algo extraño, pero nada, salió fuera de su hogar y viendo hacia todos lados solo descubrió que estaba sola, y que era mejor no estar afuera. Cansada por todo lo acontecido, se dirigió a su cuarto, y se quedó dormida en su cama, pensando que tal vez, así era mejor.

* * *

Una mujer caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, ella era capaz de ver huellas donde ojos humanos no serían capaces.

— Pasó por aquí —susurró mientras seguía el camino que las huellas le indicaban. Su paso era tranquilo más su aura era negra, al igual que su vestimenta, su rostro se encontraba tapado con el fin de que nadie pudiera reconocerla.

—Este camino ha sido sellado —dijo una joven encapuchada frente a la chica.

—Ara, no me digas —dijo con ironía, notando como la supuesta guardiana del bosque se quedaba en medio del camino. Pero de repente unas ansias de sangre surgieron. Se suponía que tenía que ser discreta, pero nadie vería lo que pasaría en ese lugar. Sonrió ante la idea de que aquella se convirtiese en su primera víctima del día.

La joven guardiana sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, avisándole del peligro inminente. Se mantuvo quieta un momento hasta que comprendió de quién se trataba.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, Fujino-san —murmuró con añoranza.

—No te conozco —La frialdad en aquellas palabras golpeo a la chica.

Ser un espectro provocaba que la paciencia desapareciera, y la castaña en ese momento sentía deseos de matarla.

—No hace falta, estaré ansiosa cuando usted vuelva —susurró— puede pasar, es su reino después de todo.

Con eso dicho la joven desapareció, la guardiana sonrió— ¿Mi reino? Que estupidez —Sin darle más importancia siguió su camino, un tanto enojada por no haber logrado el baño de sangre que deseaba. Aumentó su velocidad al notar lo reciente de las huellas, cada minuto se acercaba más a su objetivo. A una velocidad increíble ya se encontraba frente al pueblo por el que antes había pasado la capitana, parecía conocer todos esos tramos como la palma de su mano.

Su mente sin embargo, no anotó este hecho, pues lo único que le interesaba era capturar a su presa.

—Así que después de todo sí sigues viva.

Caminó orgullosa por aquel pueblo, las personas primero extrañadas, luego asustadas corrían despavoridas al verla, por sus ropas y la insignia en su hombro, era notorio quien era esa persona. Ella sonrió, una nueva oportunidad de asesinar, y esta vez no se detendría por nada*.

Pasados unos minutos retomó su andar, sin perder el rastro de su presa, y entonces se percató que habían manchas de sangre en el pasto, aceleró su andar, temiendo no poder matar a la chica porque ésta ya se encontrara muerta. El trazo de sangre la llevó a un lago, donde probablemente la arrojaron, poniendo más atención se dio cuenta que el lago tenía características curativas.

— Te has curado —Una sonrisa surgió, y nuevamente vio huellas— ¿A dónde me dirigirán? —preguntó a la nada mientras seguía el camino que le indicaban.

Por un momento una voz llegó a ella junto con una imagen, una parecida a la suya, solo que más cálida.

— _¿Puedes verlo?_ — _le preguntaba señalando un camino distinto del que ella deseaba seguir_ — _si logras atravesarlo, llegaras al reino de los Kruger, y entonces los Kanzaki no podrán atraparte_ — _decía su yo más joven._

 _Era extraño percibir esa sensación de paz cuando todo lo que había alrededor era dolor, sufrimiento, necesidad de sangre._

— _¡Encuentra a Natsuki!_ — _gritó aquella voz_ — _¡Hazlo antes de que sea tarde!_ — _su voz estaba desesperada, ¿no se daba cuenta que ya lo era? Ella era un espectro._

—Ara, ¿qué paso? —preguntó al verse arrullada por el agua, sin darse cuenta, había quedado inconsciente y de algún modo había caído dentro aquel extraño y curativo lago— Concéntrate —susurró mientras se levantaba— sí, tengo que encontrar a la capitana Kuga —afirmó— para darle su merecido descanso eterno —sonrío, y sin darle mayor importancia a aquel extraño recuerdo del pasado, siguió su camino.

Llegó al que era una especie de castillo, pero más pequeño.

—Una casa de campo —sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio como de esta salía una mujer de cabellos rosados.

Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Vaya que eres bastante rápida, supongo que el que seas la guardiana más fuerte no es por mero título —comentó aquella voz, aproximándose a ella mientras detrás de la castaña descendía un grifo— ya logré mi cometido —susurró, mientras pasaba a su lado, sin que pasaran desapercibidas las manchas de sangre en la ropa de la heredera— ahora soy la legítima reina —proclamó en lo que subía a la bestia que la esperaba, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un botón de un control que cargaba consigo, haciendo explotar algo dentro del castillo y provocando un inmenso incendio— espera aquí a tu presa, ya llegara —y con eso dicho se marchó.

La castaña al notar lejos a la ahora reina volteo a ver al castillo, vio una roca y se sentó en ella observando las llamas consumirlo todo. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que escuchara unos pasos acercarse, sonrió e hizo que su mirada chocara con las de las otras personas. Verdes ojos esmeralda la observaban con incredulidad, y tras estos, unos ojos morado lila la veían con miedo y preocupación.

—Ara, la he estado esperando capitana Kuga —susurró mientras se levantaba— se le ha juzgado por el delito de traición —prosiguió al notar la falta de voz de la capitana— y le han encontrado culpable —dictaminó— por lo que su sentencia es la muerte.

* * *

 **Nota: _*Can:_** _En mi país es como se le conoce a los perros. En fin puede que esta explicación este de más._

 _*Cuando Shizuru está en el pueblo, yo decidí omitir una escena, pero es por una buena causa, ya verán._

 _*No se preguntaron: ¿Cómo Fumi estando antes con Reito (porque era ella) de repente apareció con Mashiro? Pues para explicar esto hice que apareciera el grifo, un animal volador que viaja mucho más rápido que yendo a pie._

 _Y un último detalle, ¿Qué no era un bosque peligroso y largo? Pues nunca dije que salieran de él, el pueblo y la casa de campo pertenecen al mismo._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, siempre es bueno saber que hay personas que disfrutan de la historia, espero poder cumplir sus expectativas, y lo siento, es un comienzo lento, pero lo vale, alguna vez alguien me habrá dicho que lo importante en una historia es plantear la base antes de lanzarte directamente al núcleo, y eso es lo que trato de hacer._

 ** _Datos curiosos:_** _Sabían que espectro se le llama a los mejores agentes en el juego "Mass Effect", yo lo desconocía hasta que empecé a jugarlo hace poco xD_

 _O que "Elementales" es el termino para designar personas con poderes en la película de "Riddick 2: las crónicas de Riddick". Sin embargo, ésta historia ya estaba en proceso cuando vi esa película por primera vez (muchos años atrás). Sin embargo, no quito la posibilidad de que me haya afectado xD_

 _¡Feliz Navidad (atrasado) y Feliz año nuevo (adelantado)!_


	4. Un cuerpo, un alma

**Requiem for a Dream.**

 **Cap. 3.** **Un cuerpo, un alma.**

Tenía unos minutos de haber despertado en aquella extraña habitación sintiéndose rara y aun mareada, respiró hondo y se levantó de la cama, observó con asombro que la herida que tenía había desaparecido. Tocó su pecho con cuidado y delineo donde antes una venda la cubría.

—Magia —susurró para sí, contrariada por descubrir que alguna bruja la había curado. Miró a su amigo quien la observaba en silencio, esperando una reacción— ¿Debo considerar esto como algo bueno o algo malo? —preguntó, y su amigo saco la lengua mientras movía la cola.

Natsuki sonrió y pensó que no existía mejor respuesta, se levantó con dificultad por los mareos, se acercó a su compañero y lo abrazó.

—Ya somos libres —Quizá aquello era demasiado prematuro para decirlo, pero con haber salido de las tierras malditas de los Kanzaki ya era bastante.

Entre sus brazos, su amigo empezó a erizarse y gruñir. Natsuki se separó interrogante de la actitud de su protector y vio como este miraba la puerta, no bastó más para que la peliazul encontrara una blusa con la que cubrirse, ya que al menos sus pantalones y botas habían sido respetadas, buscó sus armas para luego abrir la ventana y sujetar a su compañero, salió por la misma y se detuvo solo para contemplar incrédula que estaba en segunda planta. La sacó de su ensimismamiento el sonido de la puerta tratándose de abrir, desde afuera cerró la ventana y se topó a la pared en un intento de que nadie la viera, luego se las ingeniaría para bajar, no es como que fuera un gran reto en realidad, pero necesitaba saber si había enemigos, o al menos, saber hacia dónde correr.

Escuchó a dos mujeres entrar a la habitación, por el tono de voz descubrió que una era menor que la otra, escuchó parte de la charla pero al solo oír decir a una de ellas el nombre "Reito" o el apellido "Kanzaki" fue suficiente para considerar alejarse de ahí. No lo pensó demasiado cuando ya saltaba del techo hacia un árbol cercano y descendía lentamente por las ramas de éste hasta tocar el suelo, soltó a su amigo con cuidado, y ambos empezaron a correr lo más rápido y cauteloso de lo que eran capaces. Vieron frente a sí el bosque, y comprendieron que en realidad nunca habían salido del mismo, pues la casa y el pueblo le pertenecían.

Corrió sin importarle si alguien los veía, y sin darse cuenta, chocó contra una persona que parecía haber estado sentada. Natsuki con miedo se puso en posición de batalla pero la persona en cuestión solo la observó con detenimiento.

—Tu eres la elemental —dijo con asombró, mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó con miedo, al parecer el reino Kanzaki había mandado por su búsqueda.

—Mi nombre es Tokiha Mai —Se presentó— y soy quien te ha curado.

—Ah, tu eres la bruja —Comprendió que no se trataba de una enemiga realmente, pero aun así no bajaba la guardia.

—Supongo, aunque preferiría el término «Hechicera» —comentó sin dejar de ver a la elemental.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo al fin relajándose— perdona, me tengo que ir —Se dio media vuelta mientras seguía su rumbo, y su protector detrás de ella, solo se detuvo para decir— gracias por la ayuda.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Mai mientras seguía a la capitana dentro del bosque— ¿te vas? —preguntó sin detener la marcha— pero tus heridas…

—Ya sanaran —respondió— además, este lugar es aliado de los Kanzaki —dijo sin notar la expresión de sorpresa de la hechicera— _"solo espero poder irme antes de que llegue"_ —pensó Natsuki.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida Mai logrando que la capitana se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Acabo de escuchar tus pensamientos —confesó— _"pero, eso solo puede ocurrir con mi protegida… entonces, ¿por qué soy capaz de escucharla?"_ —pensó viendo a la peliazul con incredulidad.

—¿Mis qué? —preguntó enojada, sintiéndose invadida por la hechicera.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Natsuki la vio sorprendida y se quedó callada durante unos minutos, debatiéndose si debería o no darle esa información a la hechicera, concluyo que al menos le debía eso por haberle salvado la vida.

—Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki —Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No, no me suena tu nombre —admitió. _"Entonces, ¿por qué soy capaz de escucharla?"_

—Es normal, es la primera vez en la vida que hablamos —dijo sin darle demasiada importancia y siguiendo su camino.

—Pero puedo escuchar lo que piensas —comentó— y eso solo puede ser con mi protegida, y esa no eres tu —la miro extrañada.

—¿Protegida? ¿Qué eres una protectora o algo así?

—No, pero las hechiceras protegemos un reino, les brindamos fortuna y paz, o bien, éxito en la guerra —explicaba mientras mantenía el paso de la otra chica— se asigna una hechicera por reino.

—Ya, entonces supongo que estas usando algún hechizo para leer mi mente ¿no? —dijo restándole importancia al hecho.

—No, eso solo podría ser si hiciera un hechizo de enlace.

—¿Hechizo de enlace? —preguntó al fin deteniéndose.

—Es una magia que permite a la otra persona sentir lo que siente la otra, o escuchar sus pensamientos, o ver lo que la otra, o escuchar o cosas por el estilo —explicó— es una magia realmente complicada pero que puede ayudar, ya sabes, hace que dos personas se conecten, que se vuelvan una.

—Pues vaya magia, si solo sirve para conectar personas realmente no debe ser la gran cosa —comentó. _"Si no hace daño físico, entonces no sirve"_ —pensó la peliazul.

—¿Subestimas la magia solo por no ser para la guerra? —indagó molesta porque la elemental tratara tan a la ligera una magia ancestral.

—Solo pienso que eso no puede ser útil.

—Pero lo es.

—Cómo sea —murmuró mientras veía el sendero delante de ella— ¿planeas continuar siguiéndome?

—No —contestó, logrando que Natsuki suspirara aliviada— pretendo hacerte volver al castillo —Y Natsuki hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Mira, no volveré a ese lugar —dijo irritada.

—Pero tienes que, necesito averiguar la razón por la que soy capaz de escuchar tus pensamientos.

—No volveré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…

El argumento que fuese a dar Natsuki se vio interrumpido por una explosión.

—Algo anda mal —declaró Mai sintiendo miedo.

—Ve a ver qué pasa —resolvió la peliazul como si nada.

—Ven conmigo —Algo le decía a la hechicera que era mejor que la elemental la acompañara, una sensación extraña de miedo y adrenalina.

—Ya sabes que…

—Ya sé que no quieres ir, pero por favor, mira esto como un saldo de deuda porque te salve la vida —Mai estaba intentando persuadir a aquella forastera.

—Oye…

—Pudo haberle ocurrido algo grave a Mashiro —exclamó viendo hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —contestó mientras retomaba su andar.

—¡Ella fue la que te sacó del río! —Gritó— ¿qué acaso eso no vale para ti? ¿No te importa que personas inocentes estén muriendo en este momento? —Preguntó desesperada, logrando que Duran se detuviera y regresara sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a Mai, y desde ahí ladrarle a la peliazul.

—Duran —lo llamó la capitana.

—¿Ves? Él sabe que te necesitamos, ¿O acaso no tienes honor? —Estaba molesta porque la elemental parecía no importarle el que las personas que le habían salvado ahora estuvieran sufriendo.

—Hn —gruñó, y caminó hacia la hechicera— por la deuda que le debo iré —dijo resignada, su conciencia, y el juramento hecho a la guardiana del bosque la hicieron regresar.

A pesar de sentir miedo de que el reino de los Kanzaki la hubiese encontrado, empezó a correr sujetando la mano de Mai para que le siguiera el ritmo y con Duran del otro lado, los tres corrían hacia la dirección de donde habían escuchado la explosión. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, solo para ver con asombro como todo el lugar estaba en llamas, corrieron hasta acercarse lo suficiente, sin embargo, una figura encapuchada y sentada en una roca las detuvo.

La persona sentada las volvió a ver, pero debido a su vestimenta de incognito, se les hizo imposible observar su rostro, solo eran conscientes que las observaba por el extraño escalofrío que sentían.

—Ara, la he estado esperando capitana Kuga —susurró mientras aquella figura se levantaba— se le ha juzgado por el delito de traición —prosiguió la extraña, y Natsuki pudo ver el escucho Kanzaki junto con el símbolo de las guardianas de ese reino maldito, un león negro junto con un número— y le han encontrado culpable —dictaminó. La elemental sentía que era su muerte, el número era el "1", esa era la guardiana más poderosa de todas— por lo que su sentencia es la muerte.

Por una fracción de segundo Natsuki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, y sin previo aviso sujetó a Mai y se movió hacia un lado logrando esquivar una espada que salía del suelo.

—Te felicito —comentó la guardiana— has sido la primera persona en esquivar ese ataque —Natsuki vio como una espada plegable salía del suelo y regresaba a una forma normal.

—" _Mai"_ —la llamó la peliazul— _"ve por la persona que buscas"_ —pensó, intentando que la otra persona no se diera cuenta de la charla mental que estaban teniendo, y esperando que fuera real lo de leer su mente.

—Pero, ¿y tú?

—" _Yo esperaré a que traigas refuerzos"_ —Mai asintió y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Cuando la guardiana observó esto lanzó un nuevo ataque contra la hechicera, Natsuki desenvaino su espada y logró detener la espada de la guardiana antes de que tocara a Mai, pero la magnitud del golpe fue tal, que la sacó volando por los aires hasta golpear su espalda con una roca y caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Vaya, tienes una debilidad que puede ser muy útil —comentó la guardiana acercándose con pasos ligeros hacia la capitana.

—¿Debilidad? Sólo me aseguraba que no te distrajeras —comentaba Natsuki mientras se levantaba, evitando mostrar el dolor que sentía.

—¿Celos? —sonrió divertida— no te preocupes, mi atención será toda para ti —su aura prometía muerte

—No hay prisa—susurró Natsuki mientras esquivaba un ataque directo.

—Qué te parece si hacemos un trato—comentó la guardiana viendo a la capitana— si yo gano, mataré a esa estúpida hechicera y a la niña que tanto quiere salvar —Natsuki la vio, no podía permitir eso— pero si ganas —se rió burlonamente, sabiendo que eso no pasaría— vivirán.

—Hn.

—Claro, aunque no aceptes siempre iré tras la hechicera una vez acabe contigo.

—Si yo gano, tú me pertenecerás —aseguró Natsuki, buscaría enojar al espectro para que sus deseos asesinos se concentraran únicamente en ella.

—Ara, vaya pervertida —comentó molesta— me parece un buen trato, pero has de saber que voy a torturarlas hasta la muerte.

—Acepto —La seriedad era notoria, esto emocionó aún más a la castaña.

Natsuki empezó a correr para acercarse a la guardiana y poder lanzar algún ataque, pero esto era realmente difícil.

La capitana se iba dando cuenta que la guardiana era ágil y fuerte, pero al menos en velocidad podía superarla, la espada que tenía su enemiga era plegable, por lo que podía extenderse y regresar a su forma original a voluntad. Se percató además que la guardiana dejaba de prestar atención a su alrededor y se centraba en su objetivo, todo eso le dio una idea de cómo poder hacerle frente.

Empezó a esquivar cada uno de los ataques que lanzaba, pero no tomó en cuenta el incendio en el castillo que provoco que algunas partes explotaran, algunas que posiblemente resguardaran explosivos, logrando que fragmentos enormes del mismo cayeran a la zona donde ambas estaban llevando a cabo la batalla. Natsuki observó con miedo como las piezas caían a gran velocidad pareciendo casi meteoritos, comenzó a cuidarse de ellos y por ende se distrajo brevemente de la batalla, pero solo basto eso para que la guardiana se aprovechara y se acercara a ella lo suficiente para realizarle un corte por la espalda, y lograr que la capitana cayera al suelo.

—Espero que aun puedas dar más —comentó la guardiana mientras empuñaba su espada con ambas manos para clavarla en Natsuki, pero la capitana realizó un rápido movimiento dándose vuelta y logrando darle una patada en el estómago a su agresora, alejándola lo suficiente para que ella pudiera levantarse y evitar un fragmento del castillo que estaba por caer en el lugar donde antes había estado.

Natsuki observó con incredulidad la debilidad que surgía de ella por la herida recién hecha, y comprendió que se encontraba en su límite, la herida anterior y la nueva le habían drenado demasiada sangre, y ella no estaba para nada recuperada. Sujetó con más fuerza su espada y visualizó como acercarse a la guardiana y esquivar los fragmentos. Algo en ese momento despertó dentro de la capitana, logrando que pudiera leer con gran facilidad los movimientos de su enemiga y los suyos propios.

Sin esperar demasiado se dirigió a donde se encontraba la guardiana corriendo con todo lo que su fuerza le permitía y logrando esquivar los ataques y los fragmentos que caían, sus ojos le mostraban el camino a seguir, se acercó lo suficiente y creo fricción al detenerse frente a la guardiana, alejó la espada de la otra con un fuerte golpe con la suya y mientras su enemiga daba un paso atrás para recuperar equilibrio por el golpe, Natsuki cambio la dirección de su espada y la clavó en el hombro de la castaña, logrando hacerla gritar y ganándose una patada en el estómago que la hizo volar y golpearse contra el castillo y caer nuevamente de rodillas. Se levantó mareada y goteando sangre de su espalda, mientras observaba como la guardiana sacaba la espada encajada en su hombro, y la tiraba lejos.

Fue en ese momento que por primera vez Natsuki pudo ver el rostro de su enemiga, una joven castaña con ojos negros, un escalofrío la recorrió al verla, una parte de ella sentía conocerla, y la otra sentía miedo.

—Ahora ya no tienes arma con la que defenderte —dijo la guardiana mientras preparaba el nuevo ataque, Natsuki con dificultad se levantó y cuando vio venir la espada corrió con la última fuerza que tenía, surgida de la adrenalina que le produjo ver el rostro de la guardiana, hacia una roca que utilizo de escudo contra los constantes ataques.

* * *

Mai estaba adentro del castillo tratando de encontrar a Mashiro, la buscaba desesperada entre las llamas, así como también escuchaba gritos de personas que se sofocaban o se quemaban, sin ella poder hacer algo lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlas. Solo sentía una presencia que la llamaba hacia el cuarto donde antes se encontrara la elemental. Llegó y notó la puerta intacta, pero por debajo salía humo, sin esperar demasiado la golpeó con toda su fuerza botándola y entrando al mismo tiempo, inspeccionó el cuarto y notó que Mashiro estaba atada a la cama inconsciente, con su magia rompió las ataduras y en su espalda llevó a la joven heredera creando una magia para curarla, pero cuando quiso salir vio como el fuego ya las había alcanzado y ahora les cerraba el camino, miró a todas partes desesperada, sin encontrar salida hasta que escuchó como una ventana de la habitación se quebraba. Mai sonrió y salió por la ventana con Mashiro, corrió hasta el árbol que extrañamente estaba intacto, y como la capitana horas atrás, descendió por el mismo.

Corrió hacia el bosque pero al llegar al frente del castillo notó como Natsuki se encontraba detrás de una roca y como la guardiana la estaba destruyendo. Miró a todas partes y observó unos arbustos, escondió a la heredera en ellos.

—Mai —murmuró Mashiro mientras tosía, al parecer había despertado.

—Mashiro, escucha, quédate aquí, no importa lo que pase, no hagas ruido, no des señales de vida —le ordenó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban pues observaba como la roca se partía y la guardiana lanzaba un ataque directo contra Natsuki.

A duras penas logró crear un hechizo de escudo para evitar que Natsuki no fuera dañada, tanto la guardiana como la capitana observaron a la hechicera. Mai llegó hasta donde se encontraba Natsuki, sujetó su mano y se lanzó a correr con la capitana para esconderse detrás de un fragmento de castillo.

—¿Dónde diablos esta tu protector? —preguntó bastante indignada mientras recuperaba el aire.

—Estaba ayudándote —contestó Natsuki mientras veía como su lobo llegaba hasta ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ningún fuego te detuvo, ¿verdad? —Resaltó lo obvio— y lograste saber dónde estaba.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías de esa forma?

—Es mi pago por la deuda que tenía con la chica, además, prometí cuidar a los inocentes —respondió con la respiración dificultosa, Mai notó entonces que la capitana estaba seriamente herida.

—Puedo curarte.

—No —Los ojos verdes estaban dilatados— ya casi no tienes magia, ¿no?

—¿Cómo…?

—Es obvio, me has curado antes y la has usado para curar a Mashiro y para protegerme, eso debe ser agotador.

—Pero aún tengo la suficiente para hacer dos hechizos —comentó mientras observaba los ojos negros de la guardiana que se dirigía hacia ellas.

—¿Qué clase de hechizos?

—Cosas pequeñas, curar o, algunos ataques —susurró sin apartar la vista de la guardiana que ahora se acercaba a ellas— o hacer hechizos de enlace —bromeo.

—Bien —dijo con una mueca— quizás funcione.

—¿El qué? —preguntó dudosa.

—El hechizo de enlace.

—¿Entre nosotras? —cuestionó sin entender.

—No… en la guardiana —dijo cansada.

—Es una espectro, no funcionará —murmuró sin apartar la vista de la enemiga.

—¡Has un hechizo de enlace! —Insistió.

—¡¿Con quién?! —preguntó exaltada.

—Con ella… y conmigo.

—¡Estás loca!

—Tengo… un plan —dijo seriamente, Mai la observó detenidamente, y algo en esos ojos le decían que debía confiar.

—Vale, pero necesito acercarme lo suficiente.

—Duran —lo llamó, el inmenso lobo se acercó a ella, y en una mirada se dijeron todo, Mai solo observó la comunicación extraña entre protector y protegida— él te llevará.

—¿Qué?

—Confía, no permitirá que nada te pase, es mucho más rápido que yo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin ánimos de discutir y viendo con preocupación cómo la elemental tenía problemas respiratorios.

La guardiana observó una luz salir de donde se encontraba su presa, y de repente a un enorme lobo con la hechicera dirigirse hacia ella, se preparó para el ataque pero el lobo se desvió y pasó justo a su lado, la guardiana sorprendida no advirtió el conjuro sino hasta que sintió algo abrazarle y de repente una especie de pulsera con signos extraños apareció en su muñeca, notó la marca y algo en su interior se arremolino, se sentía exhausta, con miedo y mucha adrenalina, miro hacia el suelo tratando de comprender a que se debía eso, pues al ser un espectro todo aquello le parecía extraño. Miró hacia el frente y observó a Natsuki acercarse a ella, vio como de su mano surgía una espada creada por hielo.

Empezó a esquivar los ataques lanzados por la capitana pero su concentración se veía disminuida por los desconocidos sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella, era demasiado difícil mantener el ritmo, aun así logro asestarle una nueva patada a la capitana que la hizo alejarse de ella.

Se colocó en posición de ataque, y espero a una nueva embestida, pero entonces vio con desconcierto como de la capitana manaba una aura celeste brillante, y como los ojos de Natsuki ahora refulgían y tenían un especie de sello dentro de ellos, la capitana comenzó por acercarse caminando hacia la guardiana, la espectro intentó moverse pero notó que sus pies estaban quietos, vio hacia ellos y descubrió que estaban atrapados en hielo, quiso mover sus manos pero las sintió tiesas, observó hacia Natsuki mientras su corazón latía rápido. Natsuki comenzó a correr hacia ella y de su mano, donde se encontraba el hechizo de enlace, comenzó a formarse una bola de color azul. La guardiana estaba colapsando, no podía moverse y empezaba a sentir miedo, todo era demasiado rápido, sentía vértigo y cuando vio que Natsuki ya estaba a unos centímetros, observó la mano de la capitana extenderse, y como le daba un certero golpe en su pecho con la palma de la mano.

Un extraño brillo surgió y solo se vio una sombra salir de la guardiana y dirigirse hacia los bosques.

La espectro cayó inconsciente al suelo y Natsuki justo encima de ella. La capitana respiraba pesadamente.

—Ahora…. Me perteneces —Fue lo último que pudo susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente.

—¡Natsuki! —Mai y Duran se acercaron a ambas chicas y notaron con asombro como ambas estaban inconscientes. Mai descendió del lobo y se acercó a ellas, escuchó pasos dirigirse a donde se encontraba y vio a Mashiro colocarse a su lado.

—¡Mai, debes separarlas! —exclamó alarmada, al notar las muñecas de ambas chicas y ver el hechizo de enlace.

—Aunque quiera ahora es imposible —comentó con tristeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora son una.


	5. Despertar

**Requiem for a Dream.**

 _Bien, he leído todos sus comentarios y aquí voy:_

 _Guest: Gracias, espero que los siguientes capítulos te agraden también._

 _Kuruga Shizuru 19: Me alegra que te guste, espero poder darle más emoción a cada capítulo. Y si, creo que eso de aprovecharse de ella se hará de una forma interesante, no te preocupes ;)_

 _Meme: Y espero no decepcionarte, pero irá subiendo de nivel en cuanto la trama avance, de momento son solo los primeros capítulos xD_

 _haru . rocha: Lo siento, siempre me tardo un poco, no es tan fácil hacer tiempo y de paso que soy medio holgazana, así que eso no ayuda pero no te preocupes, siempre procuro terminar lo que empiezo._

 _AngelSagi: XD_

 _Vitaly Aless: Me alegra que descubrieras que no es una niña, o en las escenas que pretendo hacer se vería tipo pedofilia... =.=_

 _StillAngel: Tu me has hecho sonreír, verás, el summary no sería así, pretendía hacer algo atrayente cuando empece la historia, pero cuando al fin (10 intentos después aproximadamente) logré terminar el primer capitulo y lo deje tal cual me gustara, ya no pude encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. Termine confusa y como no encontraba ninguno descubrí esa frase en uno de los archivos que tengo de los adelantos de esta historia, y me gusto. Ya no pude cambiarlo porque tampoco tenía inspiración para ello. Al final dije, ¿quienes serán los valientes en leerlo y no juzgar por la portada? xD_

 _alfaary: Me alegra que te gusten, espero que esta no te falle n.n_

 _SbrM: Bien, contigo tengo que contestar todas esas dudas, veamos: es correcto, los protectores pueden cambiar de forma, pero nada tan alejado. Por ejemplo: el ave será un fénix, pero no puede ser un dragón o un lobo, el perro un lobo, un escorpión un ser mitológico, etc. El hámster podrá ser una criatura... aun no se que darle, pero no un dragón. Una araña puede ser una inmensa tarántula (spoiler xD) en fin cosas así. Además existen protectores míticos, que dan ciertas habilidades especiales a los elementales (como lo del fuego que has mencionado), aunque no del todo la inmortalidad algunas características parecidas. Verás pretendía publicar cada semana, pero el calor, el trabajo, las mil y una cosas por hacer me lo impiden, procuraré no tardarme tanto, eso si._

 _Y finalmente el capítulo:_

 **Cap. 4.** **Despertar.**

Caminaba frenético de un lado para otro en el salón donde se encontraba el trono, parecía no caber en sí mismo.

—¿Qué te tiene tan abrumado? —preguntó Fumi mientras entraba con elegancia.

—Esto no está bien —contestó sin apartar su vista de sus pies.

—¿Qué no está bien? —cuestionó mientras se detenía cerca del rey.

—Ella ya tendría que estar de regreso.

—¿Hablas de tu guardiana?

—Sí, ella nunca tarda demasiado, algo anda mal.

—Tranquilízate, cuando la dejé estaba bastante bien.

—Pero eso fue hace más de tres días —argumentó, estaba enojado por la falta, pero preocupado de que algo hubiese pasado, aunque, nadie podría derrotar a Fujino ¿Era Kuga así de peligrosa?

—Quizá se esté divirtiendo desangrando a la estúpida de la hechicera de mi reino.

—No lo sé, ella siempre ha sido rápida en los trabajos que le encargo, aun si hay muchas personas, aun si se divierte, no tarda más de dos horas.

—Sabes, no entiendo tu desesperación, es solo una guardiana, si muere o algo podrías obtener otra y ya.

—Ella es especial —comentó mientras se detenía y fijaba su mirada en la chica frente a sí.

—¿Se puede saber qué tiene de especial? —preguntó notablemente enojada.

—No es cualquiera —fue lo único que contestó antes de dirigirse al trono— ¡Triban! —gritó mientras un joven de cabellos blancos aparecía frente a sí y le hacia una reverencia.

—Mi señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se levantaba y miraba con ojos lascivos a la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Necesito que encuentres a la guardiana número uno.

—¿Fujino-san?

—Esa misma —respondió, y el chico desapareció sin más.

—Jamás lo había visto en persona —comentó Kazahana-san.

—Fumi, él es uno de mis guardianes más leales, y de los más letales, pero tarda bastante en cumplir mis cometidos —dijo el rey apartando la vista de la chica frente a él, que para variar se encontraba enojada.

* * *

 _Despierta._

 _Sé que puedes escucharme._

 _Despierta Shizuru, ¡despierta!... Ellos vienen._

—Ara —Fue lo primero que pudo decir sintiendo la garganta seca, quiso levantarse pero notó cadenas en sus brazos que la retenían en la cama en la que se encontraba.

—Es una medida preventiva —escuchó decir a una persona que estaba oculta en la sombra que el atardecer otorgaba, aquella persona estaba bastante sorprendida al ver que los ojos de la joven ya no eran negros, sino rojos.

—¿Medida preventiva? —preguntó lamentándose de hacerlo pues le dolía la garganta, la extraña en las sombras percibió el malestar de la espectro, agarró un vaso con agua y se acercó a ella dejándose ver al fin.

—Voy a darte agua —explicó, y Shizuru asintió.

Mai le quitó una cadena, permitiendo que la castaña pudiera sentarse, la espectro sintió dolor en su hombro pero al verlo no notó nada extraño.

—Tenías una herida, la curé pero el dolor permanecerá un poco más —comentó dándole el vaso para que bebiera— ¿vas a matarme? —cuestionó con cautela.

Shizuru bebió el contenido del vaso y miro inquisitivamente a la hechicera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres una espectro…. Quieres matarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desencajada— ¡yo no soy una espectro! —afirmó sintiéndose ofendida.

—Lo eres, casi nos matas —Shizuru notó la seriedad de la peli-naranja y casi podía sentir como un balde de agua fría le era arrojada encima.

—No puede ser…

—Es la verdad, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—No, mis recuerdos están un poco confusos —confeso, mientras en su mente observaba a una chica de tez blanca, cabello azulado y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, una joven bastante atractiva que le decía algo, pero que no lo podía escuchar.

—Ya veo —Mai la observó un poco más y no sintió ninguna aura oscura como la tenían los espectros, eso la sorprendió— me llamo Tokiha Mai —Se presentó mientras observaba a la castaña— ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Fujino Shizuru —se presentó— y Gracias, por curarme la herida —La castaña se sentía notablemente perdida, no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera si la persona frente a sí era aliada o enemiga.

—Voy a quitarte las cadenas Fujino-san —Mai estaba nerviosa, comenzó a quitar las cadenas mientras Shizuru la veía con cautela.

—Gracias —volvió a decir una vez que la última cadena había sido retirada dejándola libre.

—No soy tu enemiga —comentó Mai mientras retrocedía unos pasos al ver que la oji-rubí se levantaba tambaleante.

—Lo sé, no quiero hacerte nada, yo realmente no soy una espectro.

—Pero lo fuiste.

—¿Te parezco una espectro?

—Antes si —Confesó Mai observando con sorpresa a la chica, no era un espectro, pero sabía que lo había sido, entonces ¿la habían curado? —Pero no hay cura para los espectros —verbalizó sus pensamientos, observando a la castaña.

—Es correcto, ¿cómo pude ser una espectro y ahora no? —cuestionó la castaña tratando de dar una sonrisa amable.

—Es extraño.

Shizuru se limitó a observar a Mai, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama, sentía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse de pie en ese momento.

—¿Puedo saber dónde me encuentro?

—Estas en…—Mai guardó silencio, pensando en si era o no correcto decirle— un pueblo llamado «Fukka».

La castaña sintió familiar aquel nombre, pero siendo su mente un total torbellino no podía decir a qué se debía.

—Ya veo.

Mai sintió calidez del aura de la joven, por lo que dejo de lado aquella inseguridad y tomo asiento frente a la chica.

Shizuru empezaba a recapitular lentamente todos sus recuerdos previos al reciente despertar que había tenido, algunas cosas eran bastantes confusas aun, pero otras parecían claras. La castaña sonrío al fin.

—Esto no es el reino Kanzaki.

—No —confirmó Mai.

—Entonces, ¿soy libre? —preguntó con un tono de voz bajo, viendo a la peli-naranja.

—Sí, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora? —Preguntó, tratando de conocer un poco más a la castaña.

—Yo… —No tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta por lo que se limitó a desviar su mirada de la hechicera.

—Bueno, un poco de descanso y algo de comida tal vez te den una idea —comentó tratando de aliviar a la castaña.

—Muchas gracias, aunque también me gustaría saber cómo llegue aquí.

—Yo no puedo contestar eso —dijo Mai mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

* * *

—¡Quédate quieta! —Gritó con desesperación la doctora mientras veía como la paciente se escabullía de ella totalmente vendada.

—No, me niego —contestó notablemente enojada, mientras utilizaba una maniobra evasiva.

—¿Acaso quieres quedarte así por siempre? —Razonaba una joven mujer con cabello corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello de color café y ojos azules, blanca, alta ataviada con una bata, una mujer elegante con la seguridad impregnada en su mirada.

—No, pero…

—Nada, ¿o simplemente eres una cobarde? —La interrumpió observándola directamente a los ojos, Natsuki respiró profundo y se acercó.

—Pero hazlo rápido —murmuró en lo que caminaba tambaleante hacia la cama y se recostaba boca abajo sobre ella, mientras la doctora se ponía a su lado.

—Tranquilízate —susurró en su oído en lo que con su mano empezaba a retirar las vendas calmadamente. Natsuki volteó a ver hacia otro lado mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se dejaba hacer.

Poco a poco sintió como las vendas que antes la cubrían eran retiradas y comenzaba a sentir el aire frío, y luego, en su bazo sintió un pinchón, la aguja era casi imperceptible, pero el líquido que contenía era como sentir llamas recorrer sus brazos, apretó sus labios para evitar que se le escapara un grito, no quería que la doctora escuchara su dolor. Esa inyección permitía que la magia corriera por su sangre, era un modo relativamente "moderno" para curar, y solo se usaba en casos extraordinarios, como el suyo. Sintió las llamas llegar a su espalda y sujetó con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama.

—Aguanta —escuchó a la doctora Sagisawa decirle, pero el sonido de voz de la doctora era apagado por el constante pitido de la máquina que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón, el cual latía aceleradamente.

Sintió las punzadas en la espalda y como algo parecía salir de ella, contuvo el aliento y cuando al fin habían sacado todo se relajó.

—Ya está —anunció la doctora mientras procuraba limpiar la herida en la espalda de la peliazul y luego le colocaba un ungüento especial que ayudaba a sellar y desaparecer la herida, sin embargo en la capitana lo único que hizo fue sellar—No esperaba menos—susurró mientras se alejaba, para depositar el recipiente en una mesa cercana.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó desde la cama Natsuki en lo que se preparaba para levantarse.

—No se quita, la herida no desaparece —contestaba sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué? —indagó extrañada, siendo que las heridas antes habían desaparecido totalmente con la intervención de la magia.

—Porque fue hecha por magia oscura.

—Fue hecha por un espectro.

—Exactamente Kuga-san, los espectros emplean magia oscura en sus armas, por lo que las heridas no pueden ser sanadas —explicaba mientras le daba ropa con que vestirse— por lo que no importa lo que enfrenten, ser mágico, maga, elemental, protector, siempre podrán hacerle daño y sin la auto-regeneración morirán desangrados.

—Pero tú me has curado —apuntó en lo que se vestía con unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras estilo militar, una blusa de botones manga tres cuartos color azul oscuro, una chaqueta sin mangas negras que se cerraba en el centro, con este se puso un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada y luego un sobretodo azul negro con gorro incluido* que le quedaba pegado, con mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los talones.

—Porque he podido atenderte rápido —comentó y luego se dio la vuelta para ver cómo se cambiaba— ¿No crees que es mucha ropa? —preguntó la doctora, había conseguido toda la ropa que la morena le había pedido, y se había asegurado que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta tuviera protección para evitar daños.

—Así que al final tengo una enorme cicatriz a lo largo de mi espalda que parece la mitad de una equis —Afirmó después de ponerse la última prenda.

—Así es.

—No es demasiada ropa —contestó a la pregunta que antes le había hecho— es solo la ropa que uso para batalla usualmente.

—Creí que pretendías alejarte de las batallas.

—Un elemental siempre tiene que pelear —dijo sin ánimos, cuando dio el primer paso se desequilibró, y estuvo por caer al suelo si no fuera por Duran que se había transformado para sostenerla—Duran —susurró— ¿dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó viendo a su compañero que agachaba la mirada.

—Le pedí a tu protector que me dejara hacer mi trabajo para salvarte la vida —aclaraba— él no quería que te tocara, pero le explique que era por tu bien —Yohko caminó hacia el lobo— el entiende todo a la perfección, es realmente muy listo.

—Por supuesto que si —decía con orgullo la oji-verde mientras era ayudada por su protector para sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

Al sentarse Yohko le dio algo para que tomara, era una forma de darle fuerza pero solo necesito probarla una vez para saber qué era lo más horrible que hubiese probado en su vida. Yohko salió de la habitación dejándola con Duran.

—Esto apesta —comentaba la capitana cerrando sus ojos y sin oler tomando todo el contenido de esa sustancia.

* * *

Mai notó como la castaña miraba hacia la ventana confundida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

—Han pasado tres días desde que quedaste inconsciente.

—Ya veo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Honestamente, si —contestó Shizuru ruborizándose.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

Mai camino hacia la salida y Shizuru la siguió, al bajar se toparon con Mashiro que estaba sentada en la sala leyendo.

—Mashiro —saludó la peli-naranja, la princesa levantó su vista. Sonrió al ver a Mai pero su rostro se tornó a uno de miedo en cuanto notó a la espectro a la par de la hechicera.

—Mai…

—Mashiro, te presentó a Fujino Shizuru —Mai se notaba relajada— Fujino-san, ella es Kazahana Mashiro.

—Es un placer conocerte —saludó con una leve inclinación la castaña— tu eres de la realeza, ¿no? —comentó la guardiana al recordar brevemente esa información.

—Y tú eres quien ha asesinado a toda mi familia —Los ojos de la princesa estaban cargados de odio, Shizuru se quedó petrificada ante lo que la joven decía— como osas tener el valor para presentarte frente a mí y saludar como si nada cuando tus manos están llenas de sangre.

—Yo no…

—¿Niegas haber incendiado mi hogar? Asesinaste a toda mi familia, y a mis amigos. ¡Todos están muertos por tu culpa!

—¡Mashiro! —Interrumpió Mai— ella no era consciente de lo que hacía.

—Sí, trata de salvarla de ese modo.

—¡Te digo la verdad!

—¿Ahora estas de su lado Mai?—preguntó viéndola con rencor— eso te hace una traidora— susurró mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba y salía de la habitación.

Shizuru se notaba contrariada y triste. No recordaba nada de lo que le acusaban, pero temía que fuera verdad.

—¿Yo asesine a su familia? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No fue tu culpa, eras una espectro entonces —contestó Mai, aun sin poder creer del todo que la castaña hubiera sido una espectro y que la hubieran curado.

—Lo siento.

—Ya deja de torturarte —dijo Mai mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y la castaña se quedaba dónde estaba.

Sentía miedo de solo pensar en recuperar sus memorias, ¿realmente había sido una espectro? Sus puños se cerraron al igual que sus ojos de solo imaginar que ella pudiese haber matado a la familia de Kazahana-san. Se sentía perdida, ¿cuándo había tenido su último pensamiento lógico? Fue hace tanto, en una oscura noche, ella estaba buscando a alguien, pero ahora los recuerdos parecían tan dispersos, como si una manta le impidiese verlos, su propia mente los bloqueaba, y su miedo de conocer aquellos hechos evitaban que ella tuviera la fuerza para quitar el obstáculo.

Sin sus memorias estaba perdida, pero tenía miedo de ver sus recuerdos ¿y si descubría que era una asesina sin misericordia?

— _Deja de pensar en tonterías —_ Shizuru abrió rápidamente los ojos mirando hacia todas partes, descubriéndose sola.

—¿Qué…? —Estaba segura de haber escuchado aquella voz, con un tono tranquilo.

Después de meditarlo un momento y concluyendo que tal vez solo era un momento de locura, siguió el camino de la peli-naranja pero se detuvo al escuchar a una persona bajar por las gradas, volteo a ver un tanto preocupada, hasta que notó como una joven de largos cabellos azules, blanca cual porcelana, labios rosados, un cuerpo en excelentes condiciones, ataviado como una guerrera descendía, sus ojos tapados tras sus parpados y tenía una expresión de fastidio. Tras ella, un perro siberiano.

Por el aura que manaba de ella y la brisa helada que sintió al verla pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba ante otra elemental. La chica al llegar al suelo abrió sus ojos para toparse con los rubíes que la observaban. Shizuru sintió como aquella mirada la dejaba sin habla, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda combinaban a la perfección con la belleza de la chica, sin embargo, también sentía una extraña sensación, como si no fuera la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Natsuki en cambio, al ver a la chica olvidó por completo lo molesta que estaba porque aquella sustancia se había quedado impregnada en su paladar. La joven frente a ella tenía hermoso cabellos castaños que se ondulaban en la parte baja, lo tenía largo y sedoso, puesto que le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros. Ojos cual sangre, que le provocaban escalofríos, labios rosados, alta, aun conservando el traje de guardiana perteneciente a la casa de los Kanzaki, y sin embargo, esto no ocultaba su bien proporcionado cuerpo.

La peliazul por un momento se quedó extrañada preguntándose quien era aquella joven, bastó que se imaginara sus ojos negros para entender frente a quien se encontraba y mantenerse en alerta.

—¿Vas a atacarme? —preguntó la morena, siendo consiente que lo único que la mantenía de pie era aquella sustancia asquerosa de la cual aún conservaba su sabor en la boca.

—¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? ¡No soy un espectro! —declaró sintiéndose indignada, y un poco contrariada, ya que la voz de la morena le era conocida.

Natsuki la miró sorprendida, observó más detalladamente la mirada rojiza de la chica y sintió a través del hechizo de enlace la indignación proveniente de ella, notó en su muñeca aquella especie de pulsera con símbolos, Shizuru observó la muñeca de Natsuki con asombro y luego vio su mano, para ver la misma pulsera consigo.

— Perdona —Shizuru la vio con sorpresa. Natsuki la miraba contrariada, pero sin lugar a dudas aquella era la espectro— pero no entiendo…

—Que se haya curado —completó Mai que observaba la escena.

—Si eso —confesó sorprendida— ¿cómo pasó?

—No lo sé, no tengo una explicación para nada de eso —aceptó Mai.

—No soy una espectro —insistió Shizuru.

—Pero lo fuiste —La castaña vio los ojos de la morena y notó la sinceridad en ella, no supo por qué, pero por algún motivo no dudaba de lo que le decía.

—Esto es confuso —admitió la guardiana, Natsuki sonrió y Mai asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré a hacer la cena, Natsuki ayuda a Shizuru a buscar ropa nueva —agregó en lo que se retiraba y dejaba a ambas solas nuevamente.

—Kuga Natsuki —Se presentó después de transcurridos unos minutos.

—Fujino Shizuru —Hizo una reverencia.

—Tendremos que ir por ropa nueva, si estás de acuerdo —Natsuki se sentía un tanto incomoda, trataba de ser amable con la persona que la había querido matar.

—Si —admitió la castaña, pues era cierto que detestaba el reino Kanzaki.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida, Natsuki fue la primera en cruzar la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hizo se quedó petrificada ante la vista, Shizuru vio como la peliazul se detenía y sintió, a través del hechizo de enlace, la sorpresa en ella, salió y se colocó a su lado, solo para notar miles de cuerpos tirados en la calle.

El impacto de aquella escena hizo que la ex-espectro sintiera amargura y una extraña sensación a la que no le supo dar nombre, se acercó con lentitud, temiendo lo que pudiese ocurrir, podía percibir la delgada manta que tapaba sus memorias, se detuvo justo enfrente de uno de los cuerpos, el cual era el de una niña pequeña, respiró profundo y se agachó para ver los ojos sin vida de la pequeña. Los recuerdos la invadieron, haciéndola ver cómo había asesinado a todas esas personas, sujetó su cabeza por el dolor que las imágenes de lo ocurrido le causaban.

—¡Detenlo! —gritó a la nada— ¡has que paren! —su respiración aumentaba. Desesperada y sin pensar en nada más que en escapar de ese lugar salió corriendo intentando ignorar todos los cuerpos que se encontraba al pasar, tan abrumada se sentía que logró transmitir todo eso a Natsuki a través del hechizo de enlace. La peliazul salió del shock en el que la había dejado la escena, y sin perder el tiempo empezó correr para darle alcance a la guardiana.

La castaña se sentía sucia, veía sangre en sus manos a pesar de que no fuera así. Se odiaba a sí misma y en cuanto notó que aun llevaba puesto el traje de la guardia del reino Kanzaki no tardó en quitárselo, sin importarle el quedarse desnuda en el medio de la nada, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

Natsuki la alcanzó a los pocos minutos, notando la desnudes de la castaña, o semi desnudes pues solo lo estaba de la cintura para arriba. Corrió, la sujetó por el brazo para que dejara de quitarse prendas y la jaló hacia sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo. La castaña peleo para liberarse, más Natsuki no se dejó vencer a pesar de la fuerza que tenía la ojirubí, Shizuru poco a poco fue aceptando el abrazo al punto que sujetó con fuerza a Natsuki, y comenzó a sollozar, mientras caía de rodillas con la peliazul. La capitana trató de consolarla a pesar de sentirse abrumada por sus propias emociones y las que manaban de la castaña por el hechizo. Se mantuvieron así durante un rato hasta que sintió como Shizuru se empezaba a calmar.

Fue entonces que la peliazul decidió hablar.

—Tranquila.

—Mira lo que hice.

—No fuiste tú —dijo mientras le daba leves caricias en la espalda a modo de consuelo— Esto no ha sido tu culpa.

—Yo lo hice.

—No, tú fuiste manipulada. No eras tú.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tengo en mi memoria el momento justo de cuando los asesine? ¿Cómo puedes tratar de persuadirme cuando mis manos están llenas de sangre inocente?

—Shizuru —Natsuki se separó sin soltarla, solo se alejó lo suficiente para ver sus ojos— tus manos están llenas de sangre pero lo están sin que seas la real culpable, ellos te hicieron eso—La castaña observó cómo los orbes esmeraldas se opacaban levemente— yo tengo sangre inocente en mis manos porque esas fueron mis decisiones, tú no eres responsable por esto, y te aseguro que el maldito que te hizo ser un espectro va a sufrir mucho.

—Yo…

—Vamos, necesitas quitarte estas ropas —Natsuki sonrió lo mejor que pudo y la ayudó a levantarse, entonces se percató del aspecto desnudo de la chica y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, se quitó su sobretodo y con el cubrió a la castaña— mantente así hasta llegar al lugar —la peliazul rompió la blusa de la ojirubí que se encontraba en el suelo y tapo los ojos de Shizuru.

—¿Qué haces?

—No mires, déjame guiarte.

—De acuerdo—aceptó cansada.

Caminaron durante al menos media hora, Natsuki le avisaba de las gradas o de cualquier obstáculo, Shizuru sonreía, parecían niñas pequeñas jugando. Cuando Natsuki le pidió que se detuviera, la castaña lo hizo mientras la incógnita se leía en sus facciones.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

—Ara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la peliazul observando como la castaña miraba a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en una tienda de ropa— no puedes entrar a los vestidores —comentó, había ocultado ahí algunos cuerpos para que la guardiana no entrara en crisis.

—Entonces tendré que cambiarme aquí —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, Natsuki asintió dándole espacio para buscar ropa.

La peliazul estuvo afuera durante una hora completa hasta que la castaña salió del lugar y le devolvía su sobretodo. Natsuki la vio con una sonrisa, pues había escogido prácticamente la misma vestimenta que ella, la única diferencia eran los colores, ya que las botas de Shizuru eran de color café oscuro, sus pantalones eran igualmente café oscuro, la blusa era roja, la chaqueta era café claro y el sobretodo café oscuro igualmente, su cinturón era café claro con hebilla de plata.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó extrañada.

—Realmente eres una elemental, ¿no?

—Si —contestó extrañada mientras notaba como Natsuki sacaba una venda.

—Volveré a tapar tus ojos.

—No lo hagas —se negó— necesito…enterrar a estas personas.

Natsuki la observó extrañada, y al sentir la determinación de la guardiana a través del hechizo de enlace, sonrió resignada.

* * *

—¿Dónde diablos estaban? —preguntó Mai al verlas llegar.

—Estábamos enterrando a las personas Tokiha-san —contestó Shizuru mientras se sentaba.

—Ya veo —Mai notó la tristeza de la castaña y prefirió no seguir indagando en el tema— vengan, las estábamos esperando para comer.

Ambas chicas caminaron en silencio detrás de Mai, lavaron sus manos y al llegar notaron dos asientos, uno al lado derecho donde se encontraba Mashiro y el otro al izquierdo donde estaba Mai.

Natsuki se sentó al lado de la heredera y Shizuru al lado de la hechicera, ambas quedaron de frente y comenzaron con la comida. Todos en la mesa se encontraban en silencio hasta que llegó Yohko y se sentó en medio de todas.

—Así que, ¿cómo va la convivencia? —preguntó con dolo.

—Va…tolerable —contestó Mai— pero al menos nadie ha muerto aun —bromeó observando a Mashiro notablemente incomoda.

—Oh y ya les explicaste a estas chicas lo que les espera —dijo observando a Natsuki y a Shizuru que la volvieron a ver con una incógnita.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Natsuki.

—Bueno, no quería contárselos así —contestó apenada la hechicera.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió la castaña.

—Verán, es sobre el hechizo de enlace —Ambas chicas miraron sus muñecas.

—Ah, cierto, me preguntaba cuando nos lo quitarías —comentaba Natsuki despreocupadamente.

—Pues de eso se trata.

—¿Qué?

—No hay forma mágica de deshacer ese hechizo —dijo sin mirar a ninguna.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Shizuru empezaba a alarmarse, apenas estaba siendo libre y ya parecía tener una nueva atadura.

—El hechizo de enlace busca volver a dos personas una sola, se utilizaba en los tiempos antiguos para los matrimonios forzosos, y casi siempre tenía resultados desastrosos.

—¿Resultados desastrosos? —indagó Natsuki.

—Uno de los dos terminaba muriendo, se suicidaba.

—¿Entonces? —Shizuru necesitaba más información.

—Empieza con fuerza increíble, cada pequeña emoción la siente la otra, y entre más se unan, entre más se complementen, el hechizo empezara a desaparecer. Ustedes tienen que…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó aterrada la peliazul.

—Tienen que volverse una, de forma emocional, espiritual…y física —completó mirando a ambas a los ojos.

—Eso no puede ser…

—Es así Natsuki. Ese es el objetivo del hechizo, y solo cumpliéndolo te lo quitaras.

—¿Segura qué no hay otro modo? —preguntó preocupada la castaña.

—Estoy segura que no lo hay, aunque la forma física no es tan necesaria —completó— yo que ustedes me fuera acostumbrando a la presencia de la otra.

—Pero —Quiso renegar la peliazul.

—Natsuki, salvaste a Shizuru-san de ser una espectro, pero todo tiene consecuencias, carga con ellas.

Natsuki se quedó petrificada mientras observaba como Mai se levantaba.

—Y, a partir de ahora dormirán juntas —Luego de soltar aquello se retiró.

Eventualmente todos se retiraron de la mesa menos Natsuki y Shizuru.

—Esto no puede ser real —susurró la castaña mientras pensaba en como en un día su vida daba tantas vueltas.

—Pero lo es —dijo a la nada Natsuki.

—No puede ser peor —murmuró Shizuru mientras tapaba su rostro con sus mano, Natsuki entonces se levantó de la silla. La guardiana al escuchar el sonido destapó su rostro y vio a la peliazul que la miraba de forma intensa—Creo que será mejor para mí que me marche.

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué no? —Esto era el colmo, no solo estaba atada a la peliazul sino que además ésta trataba de darle órdenes, eso provocó que cierto enojo naciera en su interior.

—Bueno, hay una cosa más que aclarar —comentó mientras rascaba su mejilla nerviosa y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado. Shizuru al notar ese gesto respiró profundo para calmarse.

— ¿Y eso es? —preguntó con cautela.

—Tú y yo hicimos un trato mientras eras espectro —Natsuki respiró profundo y observó con determinación a la castaña que la veía con la incógnita marcada en su rostro— tú me perteneces.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** *¿Han jugado Assasin Creed? Pues me refiero a ese sobretodo con gorro que usan los assasin._

 _Bueno, he aquí la continuación, si yo sé, me tardé mucho, pero he estado ocupada y también he tenido problemas de inspiración del tipo hace mucho calor xD Este capitulo es un precedente de lo que se viene, al menos ya puse las bases, espero que les guste y ¡comenten! Hacen a la autora feliz n.n_

 _PD: Me disculpo por cualquier error u horror ortográfico o gramático que puedan encontrar, casi no pude revisarlo, pero temí que de hacerlo ya no lo publicara, como me suele pasar, procuraré no tardarme en la continuación y ponerle un poco de emoción ShizNat, porque recuerden que va lento pero no al estilo del manga Fluttering feelings u.u_

 _Nos leemos xD_


	6. Enlace

_Yo usualmente no contesto comentarios arriba pero es bueno hacer cambios, aunque a veces los haré abajo xD_

 _Kmy Park_ , Me alegra que te gustara tanto como para hacerte comentar, gracias. La verdad es que es un reto para mi hacerlos tan largos, pero se vuelve emocionante entonces no sé a donde parar hasta que veo el numero de paginas xD

 _Sber Rana de Papel_ , Bueno, me alegro que te guste y siempre pongo algo que guíe la imaginación para que no se vaya muy lejos (además el juego es genial). Ah contestarte esa duda sería Spoiler jajajaja no te puedo decir de donde viene esa voz pero si puedo decirte que Shizuru ganaría, no por algo es la primera guardiana, es muy fuerte. Pero por otro lado Natsuki es poderosa también, Shizuru se llevaría muchas heridas en el enfrentamiento, posiblemente la dejaría al borde de la muerte o algo así.

Alex Petrov, Siii es un hechizo capaz de causar pesadillas, y empeora con el tiempo. Pero por otro lado permite la total honestidad. Y si, mucha carnicería y el Shiznat en cada capítulo xD

minna D, Que bien que te gustara! Y jajaja es que Natsuki es una gran cosa, sin lugar a dudas, espero comentarios.

Y bueno, ahora si, capitulo:

* * *

 **Requiem for a Dream.**

 **Cap.5.** **Enlace.**

Un hermoso paisaje se presentaba al frente, con montañas iluminadas por la luz del sol y arboles guiando el camino, todo era increíblemente perfecto. O casi todo, mientras algunas caminaban y otras llevaban algunas cosas en una de las carretas que habían encontrado, Mai se notaba preocupada por el ambiente, ella habría preferido que todas estuvieran en la carreta arrastrada por caballos pero Natsuki y Shizuru habían insistido en caminar, pese a que la capitana bien podría ir encima de su protector el cual estaba dentro de la carreta viendo con curiosidad a ambas chicas.

Ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra alguna y cada una se encontraba a un lado de la carreta cubierta por sus gorras, sin embargo la hechicera era capaz de ver las expresiones en sus rostros que cambiaban notoriamente y Mai comenzaba a sentirse extraña, sentía en su mente una puerta roja nunca antes vista, era como si algo hubiese sido encerrado ahí, como si ella misma se hubiese bloqueado.

—Yohko ¿puedes decirme qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Mai un tanto absorta en su mente, la doctora iba conduciendo la carreta así que no volvió a ver a la hechicera.

—Bueno, anoche que las dejamos al parecer Natsuki-san le dijo algo importante a Shizuru-san con respecto a algún tipo de trato y al parecer lo que sea que hablaran altero a Fujino y… —explicó recordando el evento sin percatarse de lo contrariada que de por si se encontraba la hechicera.

Mai se concentró un momento mientras escuchaba lo que decía Yohko, en lo que esa puerta en su mente se abría y sin percatarse se encontraba en la mente de Shizuru.

 **-Recuerdos-**

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —¿Qué acaso eres idiota? Obviamente no te creo.

—Lo que estas escuchando, tú me perteneces —¿Está nerviosa? Kuga-san parece abochornada, ahora siento que me sonrojo. Todo se debe a ese hechizo.

—Ara, eso es imposible —Estoy sonriendo pero me siento nerviosa, y no termino de entender si los nervios son por ella o por mi, esto es demasiado confuso. Me levanto y le doy la espalda, si cierro mis ojos puedo dividir su sentir del mío, eso es, yo estoy enojada no nerviosa— Kuga-san debe ser una especie de esclavizadora.

—No soy nada de eso —Ahora puedo sentir su enojo— pero hicimos un trato que para bien o para mal debe ser cumplido, o acaso no le haces honor a tu palabra.

—A ver, aun si eso fuera así —Esta mujer me enoja, al fin me digno a darle la cara pero sus ojos parecen extrañamente familiares— ¿para qué se supone que me quieres? —que molesto es esto, no puedo verla fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo…—Parece no encontrar las palabras, sino sabe el objetivo del trato ¿para qué lo ha traído a colación?— Simplemente cúmplelo —¿Me está dando órdenes?

—Y yo que pensaba que el reino Kanzaki era la peor desgracia —Lo sigue siendo, pero noto el dolor en sus expresiones por mis palabras, siento que la he lastimado y eso me desagrada…¡¿Qué está pasando?! Ella me confunde.

—Igualmente no te puedes ir —Está enojada, y a pesar de eso se guarda lo que siente y camina hacia las habitaciones.

— " _Aaah quien me entiende"_ —La escucho decir y detengo mi caminar su voz sonaba de forma diferente.

—" _¿Qué?"_ —preguntó en mi mente, y la noto detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa? —me dice bastante enojada.

—Yo no he dicho nada —" _Lo pensé que es diferente"._ Los ojos de Natsuki se agrandan con sorpresa.

—Lo…pensaste —Y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

—" _Si"_ —contestó sin hablar, y ella parece ponerse rígida.

—" _Puedo escuchar lo que piensa"._

—Parece que ambas estamos en las mismas —le digo— _"porque yo también puedo escucharte"._

—Esto es malo —parece enojada—primero la bendita hechicera y ahora tú, ¡¿acaso no hay privacidad?!

Solo noto como gruñe mientras retoma su camino, también me siento cansada así que la sigo, ha sido un día con demasiadas sorpresas, tal vez mañana tenga una mejor explicación para esto. La sigo en silencio, aunque es muy difícil tratar de no pensar.

Pero ninguna de nosotras parece haber tomado enserio lo dicho por Tokiha-san, puesto que tarde nos hemos dado cuenta de un detalle importante, solo queda una habitación.

Ambas nos miramos, y solo falto eso para que las dos empezáramos a correr en dirección a la habitación, ella llegó primero y trató de cerrar pero soy mucho más fuerte y ella esta lesionada, eso es notorio, por lo que abro la habitación y la cierro con ella dentro. Nos vemos, ambas estamos en posición de batalla, sé que ella también podría derrotarme si peleamos en este momento. Sonrío, sí, no puedo ganarte, no en batalla por ahora, pero existen muchas otras formas de lograr mi objetivo. Ella parece leer mi mente.

—Ok —ella abandona su posición de batalla—quédate con el sofá y yo con la cama —ambas miramos los lugares.

—¿Enserio esperas que me quede con el sofá? —De nada sirve ocultarle lo que pienso si al final siempre lo escuchara.

—Sí.

—Ara, que mal —Ahora estoy usando un tono coqueto que desconocía que tuviera— y yo que pensaba compartir la cama contigo —Me pregunto de dónde viene esa confianza con esta persona, me molesta.

—Oi, esto no es agradable para mí tampoco.

—Kuga.

—Natsuki —La escucho decir—si vamos a tener que tratarnos, preferiría que dejáramos las formalidades.

—Entonces llámame Shizuru tú también.

—De acuerdo —Está algo ruborizada. A pesar de que se siente confundida la noto avergonzada, se sienta en la cama cansada.

—Natsuki, cuando hacías referencia a que te pertenecía…

—Me perteneces —Me interrumpe y es notorio que me está enojando esa actitud suya—Lo siento —desvía la mirada.

—Cuando dices que te pertenezco —Respira Shizuru, lo peor que puede pasar es que pierdas el control— ¿haces referencia al sentido físico? —estoy bastante avergonzada, yo jamás he faltado a mis promesas y algo me dice que ella no dice mentiras con respecto al trato pero no quiero tener que estar con ella.

—¿Sentido físico? — _"¿De qué estás hablando Shizuru?"_

—Ara —¿Qué acaso debo golpearte la cabeza para que me entiendas de una?

—¡Oi!

—Veo que eso si lo has entendido.

—Explícate de una vez —se masajea la cabeza para tratar de aplacar el dolor.

Me molesta, pero no deseo hablar, frente a ella comienzo a quitarme el sobretodo, la chaqueta y me acerco a una ruborizada y atónita Natsuki. Decido sentarme a horcajadas sobre ella. Se ha puesto roja hasta el cuello, parece que al fin ha comprendido a que me refiero.

—¡NO! —grita mientras me sujeta de la cintura y me arroja a un lado, caigo en la cama sin poder evitar reírme al verla cambiar en tonalidades de rojo— No, el trato no se refiere a ese sentido —pero mi risa se calma al sentir una extraña excitación proveniente de ella.

Ahora yo también me siento un poco caliente.

—Me daré un baño —yo solo asiento sin sentirme mejor, ella se retira y me siento extraña.

—¡Maldición!, debería saber que a mí también me afectaría —me siento mal, no quiero causarle eso a ella, no solo porque también lo siento yo sino porque ella no me gusta, aunque se veía tierna estando roja…¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! Ella es una baka, solo eso.

— _Deja de mentir Shizuru_ —Me levanto asustada de la cama, esa voz no es de Kuga-san, y una vez más desconozco de donde proviene.

 **-Fin del Recuerdo-**

Mai se encontraba aterrada, había estado en la mente de Shizuru cuando en realidad solo debería poder estar en la mente de su protegida, era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo así de extraño.

—" _Baka"_ —Escuchó pensar a Natsuki que se notaba enojada, vio hacia la castaña que estaba sonriendo.

—" _Ah, pero no lo has negado"_ —Se quedó de piedra al notar que podía escuchar los pensamientos de Fujino, ella podía escuchar la conversación entre ambas elementales.

De repente un gruñido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Duran se notaba enojado con ella, como si estuviera escuchando lo que no debía, como si estuviera en un lugar prohibido.

Se alarmó bastante al ver al lobo tan enojado, pero este pareció ser llamado por Natsuki puesto que volteó a verla y un tanto molesto dejo de gruñir.

Mai volteo a ver a Natsuki que la veía extrañada.

—" _Tu puedes escuchar mis pensamientos"_ —Mai asintió, y sintió una nueva mirada sobre ella, volvió a ver y notó los rubíes sobre ella que la observaban con curiosidad.

—" _¿Y los míos?"_ —preguntó Fujino.

Mai se limitó a asentir también, y las tres parecían tener un aura negra sobre ellas.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó la castaña enojada— _"¡Y es tu culpa!"_ —Shizuru miraba enojada a Natsuki que le regresaba la mirada.

—" _¿La mía? Fue tuya también, baka"_ —Mai notaba como ambas casi se mataban con la mirada, eso la contrario mucho.

La hechicera no comprendía porque había tanto enojo entre la castaña y la peliazul, en los recuerdos de la guardiana no parecía haber un malentendido tan grande, volvió a ver a Natsuki y cerro sus ojos, tratando de encontrar una vez más aquella puerta, pero esta vez sentía una puerta azul que emanaba frío de ella, intentó abrirla pero se encontraba bloqueada.

Suspiró derrotada, e intento encontrar la puerta roja para tratar de ver que es lo que había pasado.

Tardó un poco más esta vez para entrar a los recuerdos de la castaña, sin embargo, utilizando magia lo logró al fin.

 **-Recuerdos-**

Me encuentro agitada, sus pensamientos siguen en mi cabeza, piensa demasiado en el baño debido a eso puedo notar su cuerpo y eso me asusta, decido que es mejor distraerme con otra cosa, así que me la paso recogiendo las cosas, ahora solo falta encontrar una toalla para bañarme.

—Hay una en el baño —Me asusté al escuchar su voz, pero al notarla parada en la puerta me quede en silencio.

Estaba vestida con un simple short y una camisa sin mangas algo larga y se notaba fresca, podía ver como algunas gotas de agua aún se deslizaban gentilmente por su cuerpo, no comprendo mi sentir en este momento, no entiendo porque me siento así con ella, es molesto, lo peor de todo es que no podía hablar por mucho que lo intentara.

—Puedes irte a bañar —Ella no me veía, parecía encerrada en el suelo.

—¿Te quedarás con la cama?

—No, puedes ir en paz, yo tomaré el sofá —Y sin más se acercó al closet y sacó de este una sábana y una almohada— vete —me alentó, yo me limite a asentir, mientras ella se colocaba la almohada en el sofá y se acostaba envolviéndose al mismo tiempo con la sábana.

Entré al baño con una extraña sensación, mi corazón esta alterado.

—Respira, si hablas en vez de pensar lo que sientes ella no podrá escucharlo.

Me baño lo más rápido que puedo sin pensar demasiado, y una vez salgo la encuentro viendo el techo con un leve sonrojo.

—" _En tu mente se puede ver todo"_ —piensa, y al principio no logro entender, luego comprendo que ella ha visto lo mismo que yo, el cuerpo de la otra.

Debería reclamarle por semejante ofensa, pero yo también he visto su cuerpo a través de sus pensamientos así que me siento ligeramente culpable como para decir algo.

—Preferiría no pensar en ello —comento mientras encuentro una bata para dormir.

No entiendo porque me siento de esta manera, siendo que ambas somos mujeres el que nos veamos desnudas no debería implicar nada, pero si es así ¿por qué estoy tan abrumada?

—Lo siento —La vuelvo a ver y se nota más tímida de lo usual, está sonrojada, pero se da vuelta para permitirme cambiarme, ni siquiera pienso en ello, solo me cambio y luego me acuesto.

—Esto es molesto —susurro, conociendo de ante mano que ella me escucha.

—Y qué se diga.

De repente escucho como ella se levanta de forma agitada del sofá y abre la puerta, yo ya me he sentado en la cama.

—" _¡Duran!"_ —Ella ha llamado así al perro que se le ha tirado encima y que parece afligido— calma, entiendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto alarmada al notar como ella busca su ropa nuevamente.

—Shizuru cámbiate —Mi corazón da un salto al escucharla llamarme por mi nombre.

Me levanto y agarro mi ropa, ambas comenzamos a cambiarnos dándonos la espalda, ninguna piensa demasiado en ello y al parecer hay cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunto mientras la vuelvo a ver, ella se nota alterada mientras se pone el pantalón y luego se quita su blusa, entonces noto una cicatriz enorme que le atraviesa la espalda y recuerdo el momento justo en el que se lo hice.

Ella se pone su brasier y luego la blusa azul, después camina hacia mí.

—Tenemos problemas más grandes —dice viéndome a los ojos— lo que has visto no tiene importancia, olvídalo, te necesito centrada.

—De acuerdo —acepto mientras miro hacia el suelo y termino de vestirme, ella hace lo mismo y sale de la habitación en busca de las demás para alarmarlas.

No pasa demasiado tiempo para que las cosas estén dispuestas en la carreta. Natsuki entonces me aleja de las demás.

—Shizuru, al parecer Duran ha visto a la mano derecha de Kanzaki cerca del pueblo, debemos ser precavidas.

— ¿Triban está aquí?

—Seguro quiere saber porque la guardiana número uno de su reino no ha regresado —Las pupilas de Natsuki se encuentran dilatadas, y empiezo a sentir su preocupación y dolor, no entiendo la causa pero me siento débil y mareada, observo a Natsuki y noto que ahora ella se está apoyando en mí, está sudando y temblando levemente— escucha —está hablando con dificultad— debes mantenerte oculta, tu y yo no dejaremos ver nuestra identidad, nos haremos pasar como las guardianas de Mashiro.

—Natsuki-san, ¿qué necesitas?

— Solo pasar desapercibidas Shizuru, y ya le pedí a Yohko esa horrible sustancia para evitar el dolor.

—De acuerdo.

—Tú y yo iremos a cada lado de la carreta para evitar cualquier cosa.

Simplemente asiento mientras noto como Yohko me entrega la sustancia extraña que estaba esperando Natsuki, la vuelvo a ver y se la ofrezco, ella hace mala cara y a mí me da nauseas producto de la conexión que tenemos ambas. Y esta vez soy incapaz de separar mi sentir de los de Kuga-san.

Ambas nos miramos, y noto como ella cierra los ojos resignada, toma la bebida y se la bebe frente a mis ojos, yo siento asco de eso pero noto el alivio al dolor que antes me estaba matando. Observo a Natsuki que parece relativamente aliviada.

—Odio esto —me dice mientras entrega el vaso a Yohko, y comprendo que no se refiere únicamente a la bebida.

—" _No eres la única"_ —le digo y ambas nos acercamos a la carreta.

Mai empieza a insistir en que vayamos con ella en la carreta, pero tanto Kuga como yo preferimos caminar, ya es suficientemente molesto tener que compartir con Natsuki mis pensamientos y mi sentir, compartir el mismo espacio siendo este reducido es demasiado para mí.

—" _No eres la única que piensa de ese modo, si tengo que estar contigo de otro modo creo que moriré"._

—" _Ara, Kuga-san no parecía quejarse mientras me bañaba"_ —Y entonces me sorprendo a mí misma, en vez de estar de acuerdo con ella con respecto a estar cerca le he rebatido con un pensamiento extraño.

—" _¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!"_ —Natsuki esta increíblemente roja y no puedo evitar sonreír, esto de molestarla empieza a ser divertido, la única parte mala de todo esto es que yo también siento vergüenza.

—" _Hazte la que no lo sabes, pero estoy de acuerdo, estar contigo es de por si molesto. Debería agradecerle a Duran, evitó que escuchara tus ronquidos nocturnos"._

—" _Yo no ronco"._

—" _¿Y cómo lo sabes? Apuesto que por eso Duran no estaba con nosotras al dormir"._

—" _Él no estaba porque yo le pedí que vigilara los alrededores por cualquier cosa"._

—" _¿Y dices no ser una esclavizadora cuando haces esas cosas a tu protector mientras tu duermes tranquilamente?"._

—" _No soy una esclavizadora, es solo que en las noches todo puede ponerse peligroso"_

—" _¿Debería preocuparme por mi en las noches entonces? Quizá solo estabas esperando el momento justo para abalanzarte encima de mi… una pobre dama en peligro"_ —Hago un movimiento como si me estuviera protegiendo y entonces la noto roja. Empiezo a preocuparme, siento como si tuviera doble personalidad, esto es confuso, yo no recuerdo haber sido así con nadie más.

—" _Baka"._

—" _Ah, pero no lo has negado"_ —sonrío satisfecha mientras la veo refunfuñar.

 **-Fin de los Recuerdos-**

Mai tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al notar que tal vez la convivencia entre las chicas no era tan mala.

Vio a Natsuki que se encontraba sonrojada y vio a Shizuru que estaba viéndola de forma extraña.

—" _No es correcto entrar a la mente de otra persona Tokiha-san"_ —Mai se quedó de piedra al notar que la había descubierto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y Shizuru simplemente parecía amenazarla.

—" _No vuelvas a hacerlo"_ —Fue todo lo que le dijo mientras avanzaban.

Mai decidió dejar por la paz aquel descubrimiento, y entonces se percató que en todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días no había escuchado en ningún momento los pensamientos de Mashiro, era extraño para ella pues siempre había estado conectada a la joven heredera desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, intentó concentrarse y se dio cuenta de un pequeño bloqueo mental, lo cual la sorprendió. Nunca había existido impedimento hasta ese momento, volvió a intentarlo entonces sintió magia emanando de la joven heredera pero esta vez logró enlazar su mente con la chica, la cual parecía estar maldiciendo de una y mil maneras el tener que ser acompañadas por la castaña.

Shizuru caminaba bastante contrariada con las circunstancias puesto que la hechicera había invadido de más su privacidad, solo la saco de su ensimismamiento el sentir a la peliazul tocar con delicadeza su hombro, lo que provoco que la viera extrañada.

—Mai es una hechicera, por eso es capaz de meterse en la mente de las demás personas, deja de preocuparte por ello —susurró tranquila mientras se alejaba nuevamente para retornar a su lugar.

—" _Lo sé"_ —pensó, y Natsuki la observó tranquilamente.

—" _Si lo sabes no le des tanta vuelta"._

—" _Me siento invadida Kuga-san"_ —En cuanto la llamó de ese modo noto el estremecimiento de la peliazul.

—" _No me llames así, creí que acordamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres"._

—" _Es difícil llamar a alguien por su nombre cuando esta tan dentro de mi privacidad"._

—" _Por lo mismo deberías llamarme Natsuki, como yo te llamo a ti Shizuru"._

—" _Ara, pides demasiado"_ —Vió como la peliazul suspiraba resignada, sabía que con la castaña las cosas nunca eran fáciles, o al menos no lo habían sido desde el comienzo de su convivencia.

—" _Como quieras"_ —Natsuki se notaba enojada, y Shizuru podía sentirlo pero aun así no dijo nada.

En el transcurso del camino nadie dijo absolutamente nada, Natsuki se limitaba a ver el paisaje y Shizuru simplemente veía el camino. Mai intentaba hablar con Mashiro sin grandes resultados y Yohko estaba concentrada en conducir. Nadie estaba feliz por las circunstancias en las que se habían unido sin embargo, sabían que preferían estar juntas a viajar cada una por su lado, al menos, hasta que llegaran a algún pueblo con señal de vida.

—Chicas creo que debemos detenernos aquí —Anunció Mai cuando habían transcurrido varias horas, habían caminado bastante aunque no era suficiente para estar lejos del peligro.

Natsuki quiso alegar que sería mejor continuar, que era demasiado pronto para detenerse y que ahí aun existían riesgos, pero Shizuru la detuvo y entonces fue consiente del pequeño malestar que comenzaba a sentir, se recordó a si misma que ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones y que tenía que pedirle a Yohko esa sustancia viscosa de nuevo. Parecía que esa tortura seguiría durante un tiempo.

—Yohko-san —la llamó la castaña— ¿es posible darle a Kuga-san su medicamento?

Yohko la volvió a ver mientras detenía la carreta, comprendió a que se refería la guardiana en el instante en que sus ojos se posaban en la peliazul que ahora estaba pálida.

—Claro, hare rápido el Cina —dijo y la capitana comprendió que ese era el nombre de la sustancia con la que la torturaban.

Natsuki solo asintió mientras buscaba donde sentarse y termino apoyándose en un árbol, se encontraba cansada, y el dolor en su espalda empezó a ser casi insoportable, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no demostrar su dolor a la ojirubí que la veía desde la carreta pero recordó que ella igualmente podía sentirlo y escuchar sus pensamientos.

Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro, se lamentó inmediatamente de hacerlo al sentir el piquete doloroso en su espalda, retorno a su posición anterior con cuidado extendió sus piernas y se apoyó en el árbol. Dolía infinitamente, empezó a respirar agitadamente y sintió lagrimas salir de sus ojos, las mismas que eran retiradas por las lamidas de Duran que había llegado a socorrerla. Ella sonrío y se permitió abrir sus ojos para ver a su protector de forma agradecida.

—Toma —Escuchó la voz de Fujino cerca por lo que la volvió a ver, ella le ofrecía el cina.

—Gracias —dijo, su mano temblaba por el dolor pero igualmente sujeto el vaso y sin meditarlo demasiado se tomó aquella sustancia. El sabor era horrible, pero era el único modo de aliviar el dolor que sentía.

—Sí, realmente debe ser horrible —comentó Shizuru mientras se sentaba a su par, más por compromiso que porque quisiera hacerlo.

—No tienes que intentar ser amable —susurró Natsuki al escuchar los pensamientos de su compañera— estamos unidas por un hechizo y por las circunstancias, no es necesario que intentes ser amable cuando ambas sabemos que no nos llevamos.

—Cierto, pero prefiero estar aquí que cerca de la heredera que pretende matarme con la mirada.

—Tú podrías intimidarla —aportó Kuga.

—Lo cual no solucionaría nada, ya piensa que soy un monstruo, alimentar más esa teoría no se me antoja —dijo sin apartar su mirada de donde se encontraba Mai y Mashiro— ¿no te parece extraño?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Tokiha-san pueda leer nuestras mentes.

Natsuki quiso contestarle que realmente le parecía extraño y perturbador, pero se limitó a pensarlo para que la ojirubí pudiera escuchar su respuesta ya que en ese momento habían llegado Mai, la heredera y Yohko para hacer una fogata y empezar a realizar la cena. Todas repartieron entre ellas sus deberes, incluso Duran parecía tener algo que hacer, todas menos Natsuki, que a pesar de las protestas de su parte nadie le permitió hacer nada ya que era mejor que mantuviera reposo.

Cuando todas se sentaron a comer la peliazul refunfuñaba.

—" _Tu estas igual que yo… ¿por qué a ti te dejan hacer cosas?_ —le reclamaba la peliazul a la castaña.

—" _Eso se debe a que mi herida no es nada grave, de hecho ya está curada y no siento ningún malestar, a diferencia de ti"_ —contestó tranquilamente mientras observaba a la joven heredera que la miraba molesta.

—Fujino-san —la llamó Mashiro con una mirada siniestra— usted es una elemental, ¿cierto?

—Así es —Shizuru se inquietó por el llamado de la joven, pero procuro no demostrarlo, realmente se sentía culpable por lo de su familia así que trataba de lograr, aunque fuera, llevar una convivencia pacífica con ella.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no tiene un protector como Natsuki? —preguntó observándola seriamente.

—Ara, eso realmente no sabría decirlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es una elemental? O será que lo mato como todo lo que tiene a su alrededor —comentó con dolo, tratando de causar el mayor daño posible.

—¡MASHIRO! —gritó Mai para que se detuviera.

Por un instante aquellas palabras lastimaron a la castaña, Natsuki lo notó y miro con reproche a la joven heredera.

—¿Qué? Es solo una pregunta para esta persona —declaro sin evitar mirar con odio a la ojirubí.

—Eso no debe ser así, tú tienes que comportarte mejor que nadie—rebatió Mai.

—¿Y por eso debo tratar bien a la persona que mato a mi familia?

—Perdonen, debo retirarme —Se disculpó mientras dejaba su plato de comida y se retiraba.

—" _¡Shizuru!"_ —intentó llamarla Natsuki.

—" _Ahora no"_ —Fue todo cuanto contesto antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

—Mashiro —la llamó la capitana, provocando que la heredera la viese con algo de miedo por la mirada que le lanzaba—¿Te parece a ti bien humillar a las personas por el simple hecho de carecer de algo? —Preguntó y sin dejarla contestar siguió— ¿Qué piensas que dirían tus padres al ver que toda la educación que te han dado no ha servido para mitigar tu egoísmo e imprudencia? Eres por mucho una de las peores personas para gobernar, y siento lastima por tu reino porque definitivamente careces de experiencia y compasión.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Yo nunca fui la destinada para gobernar, esa siempre fue mi hermana, la que ahora está muerta por culpa de esa mujer! —exclamó, sacando el enojo que sentía.

—Pero ahora no tienes de otra así que para de sentir pena propia y asume la responsabilidad de lo que debes, no humilles a tu familia más de lo que lo has hecho —Natsuki se levantó— porque no puedes pasar toda tu vida deseando que las personas muertas regresen, mira al frente, la vida sigue, y no todo trata de ti y tu historia que no es más que una entre millones de otras igual o peor de trágicas —La peliazul notó entonces que la tristeza y el enojo en sí mismos eran malos consejeros, y que en ese momento sus emociones se combinaban con los de la castaña, por lo cual tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

Miró a Mashiro mientras ésta derramaba lágrimas, se sintió mal por haber sido tan dura con alguien tan joven y que por su poca experiencia con la perdida y el hecho de que le habían arrebatado todo en cuestión de días no supiera como manejar las cosas, aun siendo de clase alta, aun con los mejores maestros, los sentimientos corrían salvajes sin importar quien, no era su culpa aquella reacción, lo sabía, pero le molestaba que tratara así a la castaña. Deslizo sus dedos entre su pelo mientras suspiraba.

—Lo siento —No quería hacerla sentir peor— pero deberías considerar lo que he dicho —Con esas últimas palabras se retiró en busca de la guardiana.

Shizuru estaba sentada una roca a la distancia, frente a ella un río surcaba y más adelante solo se notaba el bosque tan profundo, a veces sentía como si ese bosque representara algo más en su vida pero siendo eso improbable se limitaba a sacarlo de su cabeza. En ese momento sin embargo, su mente trataba de ocuparse en algo diferente en vez de la pregunta de Mashiro, ¿Y su protector? Por algún motivo desconocido para ella, el pensar en un protector le provocaba una sensación asfixiante, le impedía respirar, era como si una parte de su corazón hubiese sido arrebatada y ella no podía explicarse porqué. Era tanta la conmoción que le provocaba que incluso era capaz de mitigar el enojo que sentía a través del hechizo de enlace, seguramente Natsuki había empezado una pelea o algo así.

Se quedó unos minutos ahí sentada hasta que escuchó un ruido de una rama quebrarse a su espalda, al voltear a ver se encontró con el lobo blanco que la observaba, este sacó su lengua a modo de mostrarse amigable. La castaña sonrío al ver el gesto del can, y notó como este movía la cola y se acercaba a ella. Duran lamió las lágrimas que Shizuru no se había percatado que corrían por sus mejillas desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella sonrió con tristeza y abrazó al lobo.

—¿Qué se supone que haga Duran? ¿Por qué mi protector no está aquí? —preguntó mientras seguía sollozando. Se mantuvieron un tiempo así hasta que notó que el can se apartaba e iba a la oscuridad.

Ella se limitó a observar impactada —¿Duran? —sintió un vació extraño al notar que se había ido.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos pesimistas desaparecieron al ver al cachorro llevar una manta que claramente él usaba para dormir, en cuanto la dejo en su regazo Duran se sentó y la observó, al notar que ella seguía triste volvió a irse. Y regreso pero esta vez con un collar, igualmente lo puso en su regazo y la observó, nada había cambiado en la expresión triste de la guardiana, solo que ahora lo veía con extrañeza. Duran se marchó de nuevo y Shizuru entonces comprendió las intenciones del can.

El pequeño lobo intentaba llevarle aquello que le alegraba a él para comprobar si con eso la animaba. Llevó una rosa, y Shizuru no cambiaba su rostro de tristeza. Se fue nuevamente, la castaña lo observaba, le llevo una pelota, pero ella solo le sonreía tiernamente, pero en su mirada la tristeza le embargaba. Se fue nuevamente.

— ¡OI! —gritó la morena— déjame ir —decía mientras intentaba escapar del gran lobo. Ante la imagen la castaña no pudo más que reír de buena gana, el observar cómo Natsuki peleaba con su protector para que la soltara de la bota era divertido— ¡deja de reírte y ayúdame! —reclamó la morena.

— Ara, pero si es divertido —dijo tratando de contener su risa. Duran entonces, dejo de jalar a la morena y se puso al lado de Shizuru, al llegar a su par le lamio la mejilla—. Ookini —le dijo suavemente acariciándole detrás de la oreja.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó la morena mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

—Algo así —contestó observándola.

—No deberías hacerle caso a Mashiro —comentó tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Lo sé, pero en realidad recuerdo tan poco de mi vida antes de ser espectro que es imposible no preguntarme: ¿qué paso antes?, o ¿dónde se encuentra mi protector?

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, y quisiera poder recordar —contestó mientras observaba con tristeza el horizonte.

—De acuerdo —Natsuki parecía haber resuelto algo— Hagamos un nuevo trato.

—No estoy segura de querer más tratos contigo —contestó apresuradamente la castaña.

—Te ayudaré a averiguar sobre tu pasado pero a cambio tú tienes que ayudarme con el mío —dijo sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho la castaña.

—Ara.

—Yo estoy en las mismas, pero sé que si eres una elemental y no tienes tu protector entonces se debe a dos simples razones —comentó sin mirarla— la primera es que tu protector se encuentre en lo oculto de tu ser esperando ser llamado….

—¿Y la segunda? —preguntó con cautela al notar que la capitana no seguía con su explicación.

—Y la segunda es que el haya muerto —sentenció viendo seriamente a Fujino.

—¿Eso es posible? —inquirió no sin mirar a los ojos a la morena.

—Por supuesto que lo es —contestó una voz sarcástica atrás de ellas, provocando que ambas volvieran a ver y se colocaran en posición de defensa— Claro que matar a un protector es diferente que a un elemental.

Desde las sombras aparecía un joven de cabellos blancos y mirada felina.

—Fujino-san, que grata sorpresa verla, me ha costado un poco encontrarla —Su mirada paso de la castaña hasta llegar a Natsuki— Y a usted también capitana Kuga —comentó alegremente mientras sacaba su arma y ambas tomaban posición de ataque— O, esto no tiene que terminar en batalla si ambas se rinden y vienen conmigo.

—¿Para qué carajos quisiéramos ir contigo? —La capitana se notaba enojada y sin darse cuenta se había colocado enfrente de la castaña a modo de protegerla.

—Bueno —sonrió de manera enigmática— no digan que no se los he pedido amablemente —comentó y ambas sintieron un pequeño temblor y observaron como la cola de un gran alacrán emergía del suelo, y luego se ocultaba dejando un hoyo.

—" _Espero que seas capaz de pelear"_ —pensó la peliazul.

—" _¿Qué prefieres Natsuki, el protector o a Triban?"_

—" _Ve tras ese tipo, Duran y yo nos encargamos del protector"_ —Natsuki sonrió mientras corría haciendo enfriar el suelo, logrando sacar de su lugar al enorme escorpión.

Shizuru en cambio desenvaino su espada y se preparó para atacar.

—¿Vas contra tus aliados Fujino-san? —preguntó con ironía mientras sacaba su guadaña, una larga hoja afilada se encontraba en la punta de aquella vara de metal.

—Mi aliada pelea conmigo, Homura-san —contesto sin darle real importancia a sus palabras y noto el enojo en Triban, eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

—Voy a asesinarte por darle la espalda a Kanzaki.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Yo sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar pero es que tuve una serie de eventos inesperados y eso evito que pudiera adelantarme con esto, aunque este capitulo esta desde hace una semana, a pesar de todo agradezco su apoyo y me agrada saber que la historia les ha gustado. Esperare ansiosa sus reviews y prepárense porque publicare más seguido wuaajaja, vacaciones siii!_

 _PD: Lamento errores ortográficos o gramáticos, no se si revise bien xD_


	7. Base

**Requiem for a Dream.**

 _¡Aquí de nuevo y en menos de un mes! Es un gran logro._

 _RunawayD, aww me alegra, procuraré sacar el otro rápido pero es un tanto difícil, sin embargo voy a aprovechar estas vacaciones (*-*)_

 _haru . rocha, te aseguro que las escenas de romance están por venir, lo malo es que en este no pude poner demasiado u.u_

 _Alex Petrov, jajaja es cierto, si jugaran se daría a la trampa. Pero eso de una maldición... yo creo que también tiene su lado bueno, digo, si la persona en cuestión te gusta y eso... ok, tal vez soy medio perver xD_

 _NEFILIM33, aaah y habrán todavía más, pero ya pronto daré algunas respuestas a todas las intrigas que voy planteando. Si te contesto lo de Mai seria spoiler xD_

 _Kmy Park, Me alegra, este es de 16 paginas, y algo me dice que habrán aun más largos, me preocupaba que por ser tan largos dieran a lo aburrido o algo por el estilo pero todo se debe al tipo de trama. Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia._

 _Sber Rana de Papel, Aww gracias. Si, Duran tiene esa magia creo que es el único con cierto lado infantil y tiene de base a mi perico ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Es que mi periquito tiene complejo de perro xD_

 _Taiga, No hubo brocheta porque Shizuru lo quemo todo u.u. Pues más potente no, pero si hizo un cina más horrible así que aquí van a sufrir nuestras protagonistas (aunque Shizuru finja que no). Mai si, espera que pronto tendrá derrames nasales jajaja. A Mashiro aun le queda camino por recorrer, algo de ponzoña xD_

 _Hookedonreading, ¡Wow! Gracias, realmente me alegra saber que mi historia es leída por personas que son originalmente de otros idiomas. Me siento honrada. Me alegra que te guste mi historia enserio y me sentiré mucho más feliz si sé de ti en los próximos_ _capítulos. Y bueno, la relación entre ambas aun no está del todo desarrollada, pero trabajaré en ello en los capítulos que están por venir ;)_

 _Enserio agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para hacer sus comentarios, espero poder publicar más seguido, aunque solo me quede una semana de vacación xD._

* * *

 **Cap. 6.** **Base.**

Corrió mientras congelaba el suelo provocando que el gran escorpión saliera de la tierra. Se mostró enorme, con pinzas grandes y un aguijón grueso capaz de atravesar lo que se propusiera, Natsuki se percató que el animal no era de los considerados más venenosos*, y eso le provocó una sonrisa.

Se colocó enfrente del escorpión y quiso desenvainar su espada, entonces toda la alegría se esfumó. No tenía su espada. Y recordó que la había perdido durante su batalla con la castaña. Además se dio cuenta que Triban no había llegado solo, muchos soldados las rodeaban. Notó que Shizuru estaba demasiado concentrada en su pelea y había olvidado a los demás.

—¡Duran! —Lo llamó, el enorme lobo la vio durante unos segundos y entendieron la situación. El lobo mordió la cola del alacrán mientras ella decidió improvisar, con el hielo creó una claymore* y sin tardarse más acompañó a su protector que retenía la cola del animal, y con gran esfuerzo evitaba las tenazas.

Natsuki avanzó lo más que pudo, saltó y ocupo las tenazas del animal para dar un nuevo salto en el aire agrandando al mismo tiempo el tamaño de la espada, y con su peso dio impulso al arma para cortar la cola del escorpión, ya que para cortar al mismo necesitaba potencia en el corte y de esa forma atravesar su piel. El alacrán se movió iracundo por el dolor, tomando distancia de la peliazul y su protector en tanto su cola se desvanecía.

La oji-verde vio al protector mientras este se movía a alta velocidad y luego se desvanecía en el suelo justo antes de impactarlos. Duran se movió casi de inmediato y agarró con los dientes a Natsuki de su chaqueta para evitar que ella recibiera el pinchón del aguijón del alacrán.

Entonces la capitana entendió que el gran animal se recuperaba cuando se ocultaba, sin embargo, por estar llegando esa conclusión uno de los soldados se acercó para atacarla, cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta el soldado ya estaba demasiado cerca pero nada pudo hacerle pues empezó a arder en llamas. Natsuki volvió a ver y Shizuru tenía en sus ojos el sello que se formaba en cada elemental al usar sus poderes.

—" _Fuego"_ —Natsuki la veía sonriente, que gran ironía el que Shizuru controlase el fuego.

—" _Si"_ —Contestó la castaña y luego cortó comunicación puesto que estaba en su propia pelea contra Triban.

Natsuki miró hacia el suelo, se agachó lo suficiente y colocó su mano en el mismo. Respiró profundo y un sello se formó en el suelo donde se encontraba. Empezó a congelar el tramo de tierra donde estaba, ya que el escorpión al ser animal de sangre fría perdería movilidad estando en lo frío, lo que provocaría que éste emergiera de su escondite y saliera en busca del sol, si congelaba todo el suelo él no podría atacar ni esconderse.

Si no se volvía a esconder no se podía curar, fin del problema.

La peliazul sonrió maravillada de su idea y en cuanto casi todo el suelo estaba congelado emergió el protector, entonces ella se deslizó por el hielo para atacar pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se percató que no tenía arma nuevamente, intentó crear una con hielo pero nada surgía, era como si se hubiese quedado sin poderes.

En cambio el alacrán se recuperaba con la energía solar y empezó a atacar con su aguijón y al mismo tiempo agujeraba el suelo, Natsuki utilizó la ventaja del hielo para deslizarse y evitar los ataques, intentaba varias veces hacer hielo pero nada surgía, se agachó eludiendo el ataque del escorpión, mientras se agachaba logró utilizar poco de su poder y separar parte del suelo, así creó un arma, pues ahora podía disparar.

Esquivaba al protector de Triban y mantenía cerca y suspendido en el aire el fragmento de tierra congelada. Corrió y con el impulso del hielo marcó recorrido hacia su protector, Duran la vio y creó una especie de tobogán con dirección al cielo, Natsuki por el impulso salió volando y con toda la fuerza que pudo disparó desde lo alto al centro del alacrán. Lo atravesó por completo pero al mismo tiempo perforó el suelo que siendo de hielo empezó a desquebrajarse hasta que se rompió y el gran escorpión cayó.

Natsuki se vio amenazada al caer puesto que no había forma de evitarlo, cuando vio su inevitable fin un camino de hielo se armó. Duran había creado un deslizadero para que ella pudiera aterrizar sin problema. La capitana logro deslizarse y llegar sana y salva al suelo para que al momento justo en que tocara el suelo todos los soldados llegaran a atacarla.

Mientras tanto Shizuru blandía su espada contra Triban, el cual resultaba ser demasiado rápido, aunque claro, la castaña era más astuta y en cuanto el usaba su velocidad para dar un golpe Shizuru creaba una muralla de fuego que impedía que él se acercara con su guadaña.

Sin embargo, él no tenía la misma suerte pues era incapaz de detener los ataques de la castaña, y en su respectivo momento la ojirubí sumergió parte de su espada en el suelo y Triban fue incapaz de evitar el ataque desde la tierra, pero si fue capaz de cambiar el punto de trayectoria de la espada y en vez que lo atravesara utilizó su elemento para que solo hiriera su brazo de forma profunda.

Shizuru aprovechando que el trataba de recuperarse volvió su espada a su estado natural, y creando una onda con viento lanzó a Triban por el aire, y mientras él estaba suspendido ella lanzó una bola de fuego que lo alcanzó y provocó que el joven de cabellos blancos se golpeara contra varios árboles derribándolos por el impacto.

—Dos elementos —comentó el joven subordinado del reino Kanzaki, levantándose con dificultad—por eso eres tan poderosa.

—No necesariamente dos —sonrió al verlo.

—Sorprendente, puede que no me encontrara listo para esta batalla después de todo —comentó entendiendo la implicación de esa frase y viendo con dolor hacia la peliazul que ahora peleaba con los soldados— quizá sean poderosas, pero dime Fujino, ¿qué es más importante para ti, tu nueva compañera o matarme?

—¿Qué...? —Shizuru no pudo terminar de decir nada porque entonces, en lo alto de un árbol vio como un soldado apuntaba a la peliazul con un arma de largo alcance.

Estuvo por entrar en pánico de no ser porque recordó el hechizo de enlace y advirtió a la morena justo antes de que sonara el disparo. Natsuki utilizó a un soldado de escudo y se agachó para que a pesar de que atravesara al tipo ella no resultara herida. Sujetó un arma de uno de los soldados caídos y disparó al francotirador que recibió la bala en la cabeza. La capitana sonrió agradecida a Shizuru pero se dio cuenta que había bajado la guardia y que Triban se acercaba a ella con su guadaña lista para un ataque horizontal.

La morena le advirtió y utilizó lo último que tenía de poder para llegar a alta velocidad e interponer el arma y detener el ataque del subordinado del reino Kanzaki. Shizuru se colocó frente a Natsuki y con fuego alejo al peliblanco.

La castaña empezó a formar una gran bola con fuego dispuesta a matar a su enemigo, Triban fue con toda velocidad para atacarla pero era demasiado tarde, Shizuru mandó la bola de fuego en su dirección, sin embargo, de la tierra surgió el gran escorpión recuperado y recibió el impacto directo, esta vez asesinándolo frente a su protegido.

—¡NO! —gritó al ver a su amigo morir frente a él y con agonía un aura negra empezó a emanar del elemental.

Shizuru se puso en posición de ataque pero un sonido estridente rompió el momento impactando donde se encontraba el corazón del peliblanco. Matándolo en el lugar.

La ex-espectro miró a su lado y observó a Natsuki con su brazo levantado y con el arma en su mano, de la cual emanaba humo del cañón.

—Ara —Shizuru no sabía qué más decir.

La capitana observó el arma— supongo que no hay nada de malo en que la conserve.

—No, de hecho pega contigo —comentó a modo de broma mientras era consciente del desastre que habían hecho.

—Creí que habías asesinado al escorpión.

—Sí, yo también —asintió—pero no congele todo el suelo así que el impacto casi lo mata pero al mismo tiempo le abrió espacio para llegar a la tierra y sanar —explicó, luego recordó: —Fuego y aire… ¿cómo es posible?

—Bueno, es por mi linaje supongo. Aunque no es solo fuego y aire —contestó mientras en su mano se formaba un cristal y con el viento lo llevaba hasta Natsuki.

—Cristal —Natsuki miraba con melancolía el fragmento.

—Ese es mi elemento principal —La ex-espectro sentía la necesidad de decirle aquello, quizá para estar en igualdad de condiciones, no es como que le dijera todo lo que podía hacer con cada uno de sus elementos.

Ambas sonrieron y entonces escucharon un ladrido detrás, al darse la vuelta Duran les cayó encima. Ninguna pudo evitar reír al tener al gran lobo lamiéndoles el rostro.

* * *

Mai llevaba tiempo consolando a Mashiro que parecía haber decidido sacar todo su dolor en ese momento, se quedó con ella hasta que la heredera se durmió en su regazo.

Pasó un largo período de tiempo hasta que Shizuru y Natsuki aparecieron, Mai las observaba, ambas parecían haber tenido un mal momento pues sus ropas se veían sucias y sin embargo, estaban sonriendo y de alguna manera le transmitían un aura de armonía. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Natsuki dejó de reír y la volteó a ver, en su rostro se notaba la culpa por lo de Mashiro.

—Estará bien, mañana puedes decirle.

Mai no le había leído la mente, pero el hecho de que supiera que pensaba la morena molestó levemente a Shizuru, era una sensación extraña de posesividad que nunca antes había sentido.

—¿Dónde está Yohko? —preguntó la peliazul observando todo su alrededor para encontrarla durmiendo cerca del fuego.

—Se quedó dormida hace bastante tiempo —contestó viendo también a la doctora.

—" _¿Algo importante que preguntarle a Yohko, Natsuki?"_ —preguntó Shizuru con notoria curiosidad.

—" _Solo quiero saber porque….ahora no puedo controlar el hielo"_ —Shizuru la vio extrañada.

—" _Has controlado el hielo antes, en la batalla contra el escorpión"_

—" _Por un tiempo, lo hice. Pero no pude congelar todo el suelo"._

Natsuki se veía confundida, bastante molesta y triste por la situación, la castaña no supo por qué pero decidió abrazarla por la espalda logrando que la peliazul se petrificara en el acto.

—Tranquila Nat —comentó en su espalda.

La morena interpreto el gesto como una forma de consuelo y no pudo más que sonreír levemente, mientras sujetaba las manos que la rodeaban, ambas parecían metidas en su mundo hasta que Mai hizo un ruido como si tosiera y las sacó del trance. Las dos se separaron levemente sonrojadas y fueron a buscar asiento.

La hechicera tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras veía como Duran se hacía grande y hacía de cama para la castaña y Natsuki lo veía con cara de _"Traidor"._ Shizuru río al escuchar los pensamientos de la ojiverde que blasfemaba contra el lobo porque la consentía a ella, y se suponía que no tenía que dejar a la morena.

La capitana se movió y sentó a la par de la hechicera viendo con una extraña sensación de felicidad el que la castaña se quedara dormida casi inmediatamente al usar a Duran de cama.

—Sabes —susurró la hechicera— me lo vengo pensando durante un tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú estás buscando tu libertad, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y prácticamente la he encontrado —dijo animadamente— y en cuanto las deje en el reino más cercano emprenderé un viaje con Shizuru para buscar nuestros recuerdos —comentó viendo a la castaña profundamente dormida.

—¿Harás un viaje con ella?

—Si —contestó señalando lo obvio.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a ese viaje con ella —dijo Mai viéndola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó confusa.

Los ojos de Mai se volvieron totalmente blancos por un momento mientras la veía.

— Caerás por ella Natsuki, y habrás caído tanto que nadie podrá salvarte. Si lo que quieres es ser libre con ella no lo lograras, serás atrapada por el amor, y no hay magia ni hechicero, ni protector, ni elemental que pueda salvarte de un juego tan peligroso —susurró de forma seria, dándole a entender que nada de lo que decía era una broma.

Sin embargo, el que ella cayera por una mujer como Shizuru Fujino era algo que nunca pasaría, eran demasiado diferentes, además ni siquiera conocía a la chica en cuestión, quizá era una engreída y caprichosa. Si, nada de ella le gustaba.

— Tranquila Tokiha, que nada de eso pasara —dijo muy segura de sus palabras— ella no es mi tipo —terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Segura? —Mai volvió sus ojos a la naturalidad.

—Vamos Mai, además ¿qué se supone que es eso, una predicción o algo así?

—Sí, aunque también algo de intuición femenina.

—Si claro, ella y yo solo somos dos mujeres unidas por las circunstancias y por el hechizo de enlace.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más.

—Y el abrazo de antes, ¿qué se supone que fue?

—Un abrazo por compasión.

—¿Así le llamas?

—Eso es lo que fue, no puedo llamarlo de otro modo —se defendió.

— De acuerdo, luego no digas que no te lo advertí —murmuró Mai en lo que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro y se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol— por cierto, ya que eres la única sin haber ayudado en la cena te toca hacer guardia —Mai abrió levemente un ojo y observó a la morena que pretendía reclamar— yo que tu no reclamara, de todas formas no tienes donde dormir —finalizó dándole la última estocada a la peliazul y sonriendo complacida se quedo dormida.

—¡Maldición! —susurró por lo bajo la peliazul.

Primero vio con reproche a Mai, y luego a Duran que estaba despierto viéndola. Parecía realmente feliz de que la castaña durmiera con él.

—Lobo pervertido —dijo y el gran lobo agacho la mirada al igual que sus orejas y la vio con tristeza— ni porque hagas el puchero más grande del mundo te perdonare esta —comentó y su protector agacho aún más la cabeza y se mostraba triste, parecía el perro más deprimido de toda la historia y eso provoco un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la peliazul— está bien, tu ganas, pero a la próxima si no te perdonare —sentenció y Duran no pudo evitar levantar sus orejas, su cabeza, sacar la lengua y parecer el ser más feliz de la tierra.

Natsuki al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero ya que haré guardia, tú tienes que hacerla conmigo —explicó y el gran lobo empezó a ver a todos lados con una mirada seria cerro su boca y puso sus orejas paradas en señal de buscar algo, luego volvió a sacar su lengua en señal de felicidad. La traducción a eso era: revisando… no hay nada.

La peliazul se levantó y se puso frente a su protector—. Bien amigo, yo miro aquí y tú ahí, será más fácil cubrir terreno. Aunque dudo mucho que alguien nos siga ahora.

Ambos se quedaron haciendo guardia toda la noche.

|X|

Mashiro fue la primera en despertar a la mañana siguiente, se sentía bastante relajada aunque le costó un poco abrir sus ojos, una pequeña consecuencia después de todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior. Su mente era un caos, no sabía bien que tenía que hacer, como hacerlo pero si sabía que las palabras de la elemental habían sido ciertas, tenía que reponerse de lo acontecido y hacer algo para salvar a su reino. Aun no sabía cómo tratar con la castaña pero seguro se le ocurriría algo a medida que pasara el tiempo.

Miró hacia el cielo que apenas adquiría un tono celeste por la luz del sol, se quedó pensando en la nada durante unos minutos, reflexionando sobre su futuro proceder hasta que escuchó un ruido a su lado. Volvió a ver hacia un lado y descubrió que los ojos esmeralda de la elemental la observaban, ella se sintió avergonzada por la posición en la que se encontraba, más aun si sentía las piernas de la peli-naranja las cuales había utilizado de almohada.

—Yo…buenos días —Estaba avergonzada, tanto así que para hacer ese saludo se había levantado automáticamente y había quedado sentada de forma tensa.

Mashiro estaba sonrojada pero no escucho contestación, entonces volvió a ver a la peliazul que no reaccionaba y se dio cuenta que Natsuki en realidad se había quedado dormida, pero que de algún modo sus ojos parecían estar abiertos, al acercarse más descubrió que en realidad sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus parpados pintados con alguna sustancia extraña.

Natsuki por el cansancio de la batalla se había a recostado en Duran y había quedado automáticamente dormida, sin embargo, para que nadie descubriera esto su protector había usado su elemento para que pareciera como si estuviera despierta, había creado una ilusión para que sus ojos se vieran abiertos y después de ello hizo lo mismo con sus ojos y cayo dormido. La princesa sonrió y sin darse cuenta vago por el rostro de la peliazul la cual tenía finos detalles en su rostro, parecía una princesa, una diosa, con esa delicada piel blanca, cabellos cobaltos y con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como las mismísimas esmeraldas. Verla dormida hizo que un extraño cosquilleo apareciera en su estómago. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se alejó de aquella joven que resultaba tan atrayente, principalmente esos labios rosados que tentaban a cualquiera.

Cuando Mashiro se levantó notó que Yohko, quien se encontraba no tan lejos de ella, había vuelto a encender una fogata y estaba preparando el cina, una sustancia que servía para curar el malestar de la peliazul, sin embargo, la doctora no solo hacía la sustancia, también tenía en sus manos una especie de vara con forma extraña.

—Buenos días Yohko-san— saludó amablemente la princesa mientras se sentaba cerca de la fogata.

—Buenos días Mashiro-hime—saludaba de vuelta, sin apartar su mirada de aquel extraño instrumento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sin aguantar más su curiosidad.

—Esto es conocida como un arma del clan de los Homura —respondió la doctora— esta arma es mortal, y aun me cuesta un poco saber de su funcionamiento.

—Si es del clan de los Homura, ¿cómo es que la tienes tú? —preguntó bastante sorprendida, viendo aquella cosa no le parecía tan peligrosa como decía la doctora, pero claro que eso se debía a su poco conocimiento con las armas de toda clase.

—Se la quité a Kuga-san mientras dormía, me llamó mucho la atención ver esta clase de tecnología.

—¿Eso no es hurtar? —indagó notando como la doctora sonreía.

—No si se lo devuelves antes de que despierte —Yohko sonreía ante su pequeña travesura.

Mashiro guardó silencio mientras observaba a la doctora disfrutar su descubrimiento, entonces prefirió que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar, y sin querer sus ojos se detuvieron en la castaña quien estaba profundamente dormida.

La princesa no quería aceptarlo, pero la ex-espectro era realmente muy hermosa, casi igual que la peliazul, pero no se atrevería a observar ese rostro ni querer tener nada que ver con la persona que había asesinado a su familia, la trataría lo menos posible, al menos hasta que llegara el momento en que se separaran. En el futuro tal vez, ella buscaría venganza por lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como su pueblo.

En el claro en el que se encontraban no se escuchaba más sonido que el de las aves despertando, y el de las ramas de los arboles moviéndose lentamente por la brisa mañanera que soplaba en ese momento. Eso fue así hasta que se escuchó el bostezo del enorme lobo que acababa de despertar, y que al estirarse despertó inmediatamente a Natsuki y a Shizuru que cayeron en el suelo. Las dos lanzaron una mirada de reproche al protector que no pudo más que encogerse y agachar las orejas como perrito regañado.

Ambas se miraron igualmente con el ceño fruncido, sus cabellos levemente enredados y no pudieron más que sonreír cómplices al notar que ambas habían regañado al mismo tiempo al can.

—Buenos días Kuga-san, Fujino-san —saludo amenamente Yohko sin recordar que tenía el arma en sus manos.

Pero al ver la mirada sospechosa que la peliazul le daba comprendió que había cometido un error.

—Ah, esto —dijo notando el arma en sus manos— es que noté que la tenías, y quería saber que era.

—¿Y lo has descubierto? —preguntó la morena mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la doctora.

—Es un arma proveniente del clan Homura, se le conoce como rifle —contestó— un cañón que permite disparos a larga distancia y con gran precisión si tomamos en cuenta este lente, un cargador para las balas que son los proyectiles que dispara. Tiene seguro para evitar disparos accidentales y al parecer es disparo automático. ¡Esto es tecnología de punta en armas! ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Ah, bueno, ayer nos enfrentamos a Triban —explicó la peliazul bastante avergonzada— y traía muchos soldados varios de ellos estaban equipados con ese tipo de arma.

—Ya veo, y ¿qué pasó con Triban? ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por él? —indagó la doctora notoriamente perturbada por la situación— Tenemos que irnos.

—Calma Yohko —la tranquilizó Natsuki.

—No es necesario preocuparse. Es imposible que aparezca de nuevo, a no ser que sea capaz de regresar de entre los muertos —respondió Shizuru levantándose y acercándose a la fogata.

—Era lo mejor —afirmó la doctora— ¿tienes municiones?

—¿Municiones? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento junto a la doctora y Shizuru tomaba el asiento al otro lado de la doctora, evitando de ese modo sentarse cerca de la heredera.

—Ya sabes, las balas. Los proyectiles que dispara —siguió, hasta que Natsuki comprendió a que hacía referencia.

—Lo siento, no pude obtener nada de eso —La peliazul se sentía avergonzada al saber que había fallado en buscar aquello.

—Bueno, podemos conseguir más en el pueblo o en el reino Margarite, supongo —Yohko estaba decepcionada al no poder probar más el arma.

—Yohko-san, ¿cómo es que sabe tanto de armas? —cuestionó Shizuru a la doctora a la cual había agarrado desprevenida con aquella pregunta.

—Pues eso es —Yohko considero mentir o decir la verdad, pero prefirió ser sincera— he estado en la guerra. Yo provengo de un clan que constantemente se encontraba en guerra.

—¿Cuál clan? —preguntó la capitana.

—Eso no es importante en este momento, Natsuki toma el cina —le dijo señalando el recipiente que contenía aquella sustancia.

Natsuki vio el cina y lo sostuvo momentáneamente— Yohko —la llamó, el tono de su voz era serio, la doctora la volvió a ver intrigada— ¿Tiene un efecto secundario esta cosa? —preguntó, y volvió a ver a la doctora que se notaba confundida.

—No que yo sepa —afirmó sin dejar de ver a la elemental.

—Esta cosa es la única que hay de diferente en todo lo que hago, es mi única explicación para mi falta de poder —Aceptar aquello había sido demasiado difícil, Natsuki odiaba sentirse débil o mostrarse débil ante los demás.

—" _Calma Natsuki-san"_ —La tranquilizó la castaña, que la veía de forma tranquila— _"Si alguien intenta aprovecharse de eso se las verá conmigo"_ —sentenció con una mirada intimidante.

—" _Oh, que generoso de su parte"_ —comentó con sarcasmo la peliazul— _"¿A qué se debe?"_ —preguntó con cautela.

—" _Eso es fácil de contestar"_ —respondió— _"Si algo te pasa a ti, lo sentiré yo"._

—Pues —Yohko interrumpió la comunicación que estaban llevando— Es una sustancia curativa, pero también era usado para suprimir, así que si has sentido algo así, entonces sí, es una consecuencia.

—Pudiste decírmelo.

—Nunca se había usado en una elemental —explicó— no sabía que generaría un efecto secundario.

—Genial—Natsuki se notaba apagada, dirigió su mirada hacia la sustancia que mantenía en sus manos—Estas experimentado conmigo.

—No —Yohko negó—Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarte morir —admitió.

La ojiverde la vio durante un momento, suspiró pesadamente, y susurró un "Gracias". Observó la sustancia en sus manos con menosprecio durante unos minutos.

—" _Ya la has tomado antes"_ —Escuchó como la castaña trataba de animarla.

—" _Pero pareciera que cada vez es peor"_ —dijo sin ánimos, mientras se perdía en las abrasadoras llamas de la fogata.

—" _Es lo que necesitas para estar bien y evitar el dolor"_ —La ojirubí no lo admitiría pero a ella también la mataba la sensación del cina, sin embargo, era mejor eso que el dolor que sentiría de no beberla la peliazul— _"Es la cura"._

La peliazul respiró profundamente— _"El veneno"_ —pensó, Shizuru la observó entretenida. Natsuki sujetó el recipiente y sin respirar se lo tomó de un sorbo pero lo lamento de inmediato al sentir algo extraño en su boca. Shizuru la vio preocupada pues noto el color verde que la ojiverde empezaba a adquirir.

—¿Qué te pareció? Le agregue algunos condimentos para que no te supiera tan malo —Yohko se notaba complacida con su creación.

Natsuki considero vomitar lo que acababa de tragar, pero era esencial para evitar el dolor así que simplemente se detuvo— Yohko, no le agregues nada —dijo apenas, con la fuerza que pudo reunir— pero gracias por intentar.

La doctora hizo un leve puchero al notar que había empeorado las cosas en vez de arreglarlas.

—Creo que me serviría un baño —comentó débilmente, parecía más un muerto andante, entonces vio que Shizuru tampoco estaba tan bien debido a que ella podía sentir lo mismo.

—Pero no hay baño hasta que lleguemos a un pueblo —declaró Mai atrayendo la atención de todas las demás.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue una sorpresa colectiva aquella noticia.

—Así que comamos y alistémonos, nos espera un largo viaje —sentenció la pelinaranja sonriendo al ver la cara de frustración de sus compañeras.

Natsuki prefirió caer de espaldas en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos para aliviar el malestar y recuperar fuerzas para alistarse, de esa forma no tendría problemas para arreglar las cosas para el viaje.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde lo acontecido en la pelea entre Natsuki, Shizuru y Triban.

—¡KANZAKI! —gritó mientras abría la puerta del salón del trono.

Un hombre corpulento de cabello blanco con finos ojos grises, vestido con piel de oso y una armadura a base de piel de escorpión negra entró, su aura era propia de una persona proveniente de una jerarquía alta, pero con claras señas de estar conteniendo su ira. Era Lord Kai Homura el jefe del clan de los escorpiones, y un pequeño ejército.

—Homura-san —dijo calmadamente el rey observando al jefe del clan de los escorpiones— ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Tú sabes lo que me trajo aquí, has dejado que mi hijo muriera —contestó con voz trémula observándolo de forma asesina.

—Yo no he matado a tu hijo —aclaró mientras se levantaba de su trono, de pie el rey Reito Kanzaki era por unos centímetros más alto que Lord Kai, sin embargo, esto no hacía que jefe de clanes se intimidara— yo simplemente le envíe a una misión.

—Misión que ha acabado con su vida.

—Tu hijo ha muerto con honor y…

—Deja toda esa basura para quien se la crea —interrumpió— sé que tu dejaste que muriera mi hijo y voy a cobrármelas todas.

—Puedes intentarlo —Ahora el rey se notaba en posición de defensa.

—Vaya, ustedes se mataran y las culpables quedaran libres —Fumi apareció relajadamente y con paso elegante se interpuso entre los dos, su sola presencia provocaba que el clan completo mostrara respeto.

—¿De qué habla mi lady? —preguntó confundido Lord Homura bajando sus ánimos rápidamente ante la dama.

—Hablo de que las culpables de todo esto son Fujino-san y Kuga-san —contestó tranquilamente, Reito sintió que parte de su espíritu se salía de su cuerpo.

—No, la verdadera responsable es Kuga Natsuki —arremetió el rey al notar los ojos del Lord que clamaban sangre—. Ella es la responsable de toda esta desgracia.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte a ti y no a la señorita?

—Porque Triban siempre fue mi mano derecha, quiero vengarlo tanto como tú —explicó el rey procurando que su voz sonara firme y no demostrando más interés del necesario.

—Entonces entiendes que Fujino debe pagar también.

—Lo hará, tráemela y ella pagara caro —comentó Reito mientras observaba al Lord.

Ambos parecían haberse metido en una pelea con las miradas, un debate para demostrar quién era superior al otro. La batalla continúo durante unos minutos donde todo el salón permaneció en silencio, no se apreciaba el sonido de nadie ni nada en el lugar, la tensión era tangible, tanto que parecía que si alguien intentaba cortarla encontraría muchos problemas, o ninguno.

Lord Homura bajo su mirada, estaba tentando a una persona demasiado peligrosa, demasiado poderosa para él. Aunque pudiese hacerle frente durante un corto periodo de tiempo sabía que a largo plazo él siempre llevaría las de perder.

—Está bien —aceptó mientras observaba a Kanzaki— pero primero tengo que saber si lo que ha dicho es cierto, quiero saber quién fue quien mató a mi hijo con mis propios ojos.

—Eso lo arreglaré yo —comentó Fumi mientras mostraba en sus manos un espejo—pero para que funcione tienen que seguirme.

El rey les dio permiso para que avanzaran, sin embargo no los siguió, no porque no deseara hacerlo, sino porque él ya había presenciado lo que verían, pero aun así dijo a un guardia no muy lejano que mantuviera sus ojos sobre el clan.

Sin percatarse de nada, el clan Homura asintió, y todos marcharon fuera del salón para seguir a la peli-rosado. El pasillo por el que cruzaban estaba hecho de mármol blanco, que parecía atravesar un jardín que contenía a su vez muchas esculturas, nadie hablaba y lo único que escucharon en todo el trayecto era el sonido de la armadura al caminar o de las armas que llevaban.

Fumi se detuvo justo donde una mesa de mármol era cubierta por la sobra de un enorme árbol cuyas hojas eran de color rojo, con un tronco blanco como la nieve que se veía poderoso y estable, para aquellos que poseían la capacidad para ver la magia como Lord Homura, no les quedaba lugar a dudas que ese árbol representaba uno de los originales*, ahora tenía mayor razón para no enfrentar a Kanzaki.

Fumi colocó en la mesa el espejo que si se prestaba atención era hecho de madera de sauce el cual era considerado un árbol de los milagros pues era en extremo curativo, algunas personas viajaban grandes espacios solo para obtener esa increíble planta*.

—Ahora, permítanme un momento —comentó Fumi mientras se colocaba frente al espejo—muéstrame oh gran hechicero acerca de la verdad que se oculta, muéstrame la sangre que se ha derramado, por la que la gente llora en este reino, por la que la venganza es inminente —tras recitar aquello el espejo creció y tomó como marco toda la mesa, y justo frente a todos los del clan apareció la escena en la que Natsuki perforaba el corazón del joven dándole así fin a su existencia.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el lugar, la magia del gran espejo terminó y volvió a su tamaño original, el grito había perturbado la paz que era necesaria para que la magia funcionara, de todas formas había logrado su cometido. Fumi vio sin expresión en su rostro como Lord Homura lloraba y caía de rodillas. Solo mientras se supo invisible a las miradas de todos sonrío complacida, pues había grabado el odio en el hombre que se encontraba de rodillas, y que mejor si ese odio irracional era contra una de sus enemigas.

—Ella se encuentra a la salida del pueblo de Fukka*, si sigues el sendero no te costara encontrarla —informó— es más, casi podría jurar que se dirige ella y su sequito de compañeras al reino Margarite.

—No se diga más —La voz del Lord sonaba grave, mientras se levantaba con toda la dignidad que podía reunir tras esa escena—La cabeza de Kuga Natsuki es mía. Gracias —susurró para Fumi.

No hubo más palabras, Lord Homura llevó consigo a su ejército fuera del inmenso castillo lo más rápido que pudo, pero en la salida lo esperaba otro joven de cabellos blancos y ojos de un rojo no tan encendido que lo veía con sorpresa.

—Padre —susurró con sorpresa, luego, como si hubiese cometido un error se enmascaró con una sonrisa— Lord Kai Homura, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Así que tú seguiste los pasos de tu hermano —Kai veía a su hijo con tristeza— vuelve a casa Nagi —aquello tomó por sorpresa al joven que ahora se notaba había perdido su sonrisa— no quiero tener que vengar a otro hijo.

—Deberías confiar más en mis habilidades —comentó con recelo.

—Y tu deberías de estar más con tu familia, nuestra hechicera a predicho una guerra próxima, te necesitamos en casa —contraatacó el Lord que se notaba cansado y con deseos de que su hijo comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

—Yo no volveré, mi lealtad está con Kanzaki, hasta que el apellido Homura sea lo suficientemente famoso para convertirse en leyenda —dijo con codicia y siguió su camino sin escuchar más.

Lord Homura vio a su hijo irse sin decirle más, pues Nagi era tan terco como lo había sido él un día, y siendo tan joven era incapaz de comprender que siempre hay cosas más valiosas y más preciosas que la fama.

Montó su caballo, y viendo a sus compañeros grito: —¡Victoria, o muerte! —Todos los soldados alzaron sus espadas y gritaron al aire, mientras comenzaban la marcha por la venganza contra Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

—¡Achu! —Estornudó la peliazul dentro de la carreta.

—Salud —dijo animadamente Mai— ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó a la morena que se notaba bastante congestionada.

—Sí, no sé qué ha sido de repente —confesó en lo que se apoyaba en la carreta.

—Quizá alguien esté hablando de ti —Aportó Shizuru con una sonrisa— o tal vez el cina te cayó mal —La castaña lo disimulo bien, pero estaba encantada de verle cambiar de tono hasta transformarse en uno verde por el recuerdo de aquella sustancia.

—No hablemos de eso, por piedad —suplicó Natsuki, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la ojirubí y la pelinaranja era suficiente para saber que la tortura apenas comenzaba.

—Oh, tengo mucho que sacar, por ejemplo, ¿saben que las he visto a ambas desnudas? —comentó divertida.

—¡MAI! —gritaron avergonzadas las dos, provocando que la hechicera riera sin parar.

—Oh vamos —dijo sonriendo aun— esta es una pequeña venganza por quedarte dormida cuando te dije que hicieras guardia.

Natsuki la vio con ojos de cachorro abandonado, y por la sonrisa que le enseñaba Mai podía asegurar que ese había sido solo el primer movimiento, y que la pelinaranja ya fraguaba como seguirla molestando mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Entonces supo que pese a que el viaje apenas empezaba, ella ya estaba rogando para que finalizara.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Este capítulo estaba desde la semana pasada pero tenía que revisarlo. Lo siento si no hay mucho romance, lo compensaré en los siguientes. _

_*Tengo entendido que los alacranes o escorpiones que tienen las tenazas más delgadas y el aguijón más delgado son más venenosos._

 _*Claymore es un tipo de espada que posee el filo en varias zonas de la hoja pero primordialmente en la punta, si han visto el anime Claymore entonces tendrán una idea._

 _*Los originales, eso será explicado más tarde aunque creo que por su nombre es fácil descifrar las cosas._

 _*Pues sí, los Sauces son considerados árboles curativos porque tienen propiedades como las de las aspirinas. Ayuda a dolores musculares, dolores de espalda, sirve para el lavado de heridas y llagas. También es un buen analgésico, antiinflamatorio, antipirético y con efecto uricosúrico, en fin tiene bastantes propiedades y es bastante buscado, o eso dice la internet._

 _Ahora bien, para aclarar, esta historia tiene que ver con un momento donde la tecnología y lo antiguo se fusiona. Así que no se asusten si aparecen cosas como las armas o cosas por el estilo._

 _Bueno, el nombre de este capítulo tiene su razón de ser, aquí empieza todo ya senté todas las bases. Esta historia es un enredo completo, así que felicidades a quien pueda anticipar las cosas antes del capítulo donde lo revelare todo que creo sera el VIII, porque en ese episodio inicia lo bueno. O eso espero, si mi imaginación no me traiciona xD._


End file.
